Girlman
by Technomaru
Summary: A parody of the Batman mythos, After Ranma Saotome witnessed his parents murdered by a thug, he swears an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives...but as the masked hero of the night...GIRLMAN!
1. Girlman Begins

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1: Girlman Begins

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2" nor "Batman", oh and I play the role of Joe Chill! mostly because I have no idea which Rumiko Takahashi caracter should play him. I thought about this story around the same time "Batman Begins" came out and since the sequel is coming out this summer...why not?

In Memory of

Heath Ledger

1979-2008

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a 8 year old, Ranma Saotome lived a happy life with his parents Dr. Genma Saotome and Nodoka Saotome, two very wealthy and charitable Gotham Ward Socialites...well at least Nodaka is charitable! Ranma is brought up in Saotome Manor and its wealthy splendor and leads a happy and privileged existence until that fateful night...

After seeing the movie "The Gray Ghost Returns" at their local movie theater, the three accidentally walked through the bad part of town and then they have a run in with local small-time criminal Joe Chill, Joe pulls out a gun and says, "Alright youse, hand over everything you have!We'll start with the pretty poils around the lady's neck..." Then Genma tries to run off and then gets shot at anyway and then Nodoka sees this and dies from shock... not from seeing Genma murdered but seeing Genma trying to get away from Joe Chill.

Joe then grabs the pearls and before he runs away he looks at Ranma Saotome and says "Tell me something, my friend. You ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?" Ranma then goes to the body of his mother and cries his heart out and then ignore his father but then thinks, "I don't care what my father tried to do but that monster has murdered my parents..."

In the wake of this tragedy, Park Row was given the nickname "Crime Alley."

Days Later, Ranma attended their funeral and is accompanied with Kasumi Tendo, family friend and maid to the Saotomes. Kasumi then says, "Oh my, you poor boy, don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Ranma's pent up anger grows day by day however he is glad to find a loving guardian in Kasumi Tendo.

Many years pass and Ranma was eventually inheirited with the Saotome fortune and soon assumes the role of a irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune. However, Ranma has became known for his contributions to charity, notably through his Saotome Foundation charity. Ranma creates the playboy public persona to aid in throwing off his true feelings that he is plaged with after the death of his parents, often acting dim-witted and self-absorbed to further the act. However he works out time from time trying to deal with the pent up rage.

One Night, Ranma was given tea and cookies by Kasumi, he was watching the news and discovered that the Gotham Ward of Japan's crime rate is up the roof and after finding out about this and remembering the death of his parents, Ranma swears an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He remembers all the intense intellectual and physical training he went through as a pasttime and he thinks it could help him do something about the situation, but he realizes that these skills alone would not be enough.

"Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot", Ranma remarks, "so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of the night, black, terrible..." As if responding to his desires, Ranma hears a doorbell and Kasumi gets it, she sees a girl scout and she says, "Girl Scout Cookies!" Ranma hit his fist and says, "I got it! I'll become a girl! Also every one knows that men fear females..." Ranma then gets up and gives $1,000 dollars to the girl scout for her cookies and she says, "Oh my gosh! You're Ranma Saotome! T'ank you!" Ranma then says happily, "No thank you! Besides that money will be sure to help your troop!" Kasumi then goes up to Ranma and says, "Ranma, that was the nicest thing you've ever done other than that school for the disabled you used your money for, what's the occasion?" Ranma then says, "Kasumi, I found my symbol to bring fear to those responicible for the crime and corruption of this city! TO JUSENKYO!"

Soon, Ranma and Kasumi then go to Jusenkyo, which is located at the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei, in Qinghai Province, China. Ranma is aware that this place has a curse that he sees more as a blessing. Ranma then has the Jusenkyo Guide show him where the "spring of drowned girl" is and then Ranma takes a dip in the water, the guide then yells out, "AIYAA! WHY YOU JUMP IN CURSED SPRING, NOW CURSE FALL APON YOU WHEN YOU TOUCH COLD WATER!" Ranma then comes out as a female and as he look at himself when Kasumi showed him a mirror, she then says, "Perfect, now those rouges won't recognize me when I get through with them!" The guide then says, "What you talking about, why is it good thing for you to be cursed?' Ranma then says, "Umm...promise to keep a secret? You too Kasumi?' Kasumi then says, "Of course Master Ranma, I am like family to you anyway." Ranma then says, "Ok I will explain everything and Kasumi you don't have to call me "Master Ranma"!

(A few minutes later)

The guide then says, "So you, THE Ranma Saotome of Gotham Ward, fall in girl spring to become girl so you can become a masked vigilante, well...I have the thing for you! Oh and I'm sorry about your parents," Then the guide shows Ranma that he can make cars and the one he made that is hidden under his shack is a powerful black car, which seems to be a cross between a hummer, Lamborghini and a military vehicle called "the tumbler". Ranma then seems impressed and then he turns around to the guide and asks, "Does it come in Pink?"

Ranma then leaves the Jusenkyo training grounds after he finished his training and he ended up continuing training in other parts of China such as a amazon villiage and train against a perverted martial arts master named "Ra's Al Ghul" who would rather steal women's underwear than fight Ranma Saotome.

(Many Months Passed)

And so The guide's car was sent to Saotome's mansion and he then modifies it to what is now called "The Girlmobile" and then Kasumi goes up to Ranma and says, "Your suit is now ready!" Ranma then pours cold water on him/herself puts on a black suit and it's chest has a venus symbol with batwings on them (the girl-suit has no nipples on them), she then wears a mask that exposes her pigtail. And then she puts on a utility belt.

(a certain Danny Elfman theme plays)

Ranma then reveals him/herself as "GIRLMAN". Girlman then gets word on his ON STAR brand radio that Dr. Gosunkugi aka "Scarecrow' has taken over a Girl-scout Jamboree and then Ranma then says, "No... I owe them one!" But before he jumps into the "Girlmobile" Kasumi then says, "Oh "Girlman", here's your "Girl-lunch" and I had your Girl-shark repellant" reloaded! Girlman then says, "Like I really need the "girl-shark repellant" but still it's really nice of you to think about me Kasumi, I'll let you know how this goes! And soon he/she rides off into the jamboree. Girlman then checks out the ON STAR radio for new information on the crime.

(At the Girl scout jamboree)

A figure with dark eyes and armed with voodoo dolls and a hammer holds up the fesival, he is dressed as a Scarecrow and he wears a poorly-stitched burlap sack with a hangman's noose dangling around the neck. The girl scout who "inspired" Ranma tried to fight back but then Scarecrow creates a illusion of worms crawling from his mouth and it frightens her, and then Emma Iveli who is just here to pick up ideas for a fanfic sees the girl scouts roasting marshmallows near a flame and she faints, Scarecrow then wakes Emma up and says, "Wake up, you're making me look bad! I mean those girl scouts roasting marshmallows have nothing to do with my fear gas...oh wait...THIS IS A HOLD UP! HAND OVER EVERY OUNCE OF CASH YOU MADE, I NEED THE MONEY TO SUPPORT MY FEAR-EXPERIMENTS OR ELSE I WILL CREATE SUCH A HORRIFYING ILLUSION KNOWN TO MAN!" Emma then asks, "Alfred E. Kahn in a diaper, dancing near a garden sprinkler? Scarecrow then says, "Even I have limits woman!"

Then all of a sudden the Girl-Mobile arrives and out from the Girl-Mobile comes Girlman! Scarecrow then says, "What in the, who are you?" Girlman then says, "I am the night!" Scarecrow then looks worried and then uses his fear gas on Girlman and he/she hallucinates that bats are flying out of Scarecrow's "mouth" Girlman then says, "I don't know what you just did but you are not going to hurt any of those girls! I WON'T LET YOU!" Girlman is trying to shake off the effects as Scarecrow gets away and then the same girl scout pulls out a tea pot of warm water and she pours it on Girlman, unaware that warm water turned him back into a guy. The Girl scout then says, "Hurry, he's getting away!" Girlman then runs towards a warehouse and he sees Scarecrow as a giant skinny limbed straw monster called "Scare Beast' and then Girlman tries to fight it off and throws a "girl-a-rang" at it's left foot, making it fall but then the beast's other arm grabs Girlman and crushes him while the other arm removes his mask, Ranma then realizes the warm water changed him back to normal and seems to be in trouble of exposing his identity but then the same girl scout appears and is shocked at who her hero really is and she turns on the lights and it's revealed that Scarecrow is controlling the "Scare Beast" as a puppet and then tries to escape but then Girlman throws some gas pellets at the scarecrow, knocking him out and the girl scout turns off the lights...

Scarecrow wakes up and his mask is taken off, revealing himself to be Dr. Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi then says, "I was just trying to get money for my fear research, they laughed at me in Tokyo University! But they will soon know what fear...really...is?" Girlman then puts on Scarecrow's mask and he says, "Many lifes were taken by people like you and now's the time this comes to a end..." Gosunkugi then screams, "WHO ARE YOU?" And then Girlman grabs him and says...

"I'M GIRLMAN!"

Gosunkugi faints and then the girl scout appears and says to him, "You forgot you mask...It's really you! Don't worry mister, I won't tell anyone...t'ank you for saving us!" Ranma puts the mask back on and gives her a device and says, "If anything ever happens to you, press it and let me know, by the way I never got your name! The Girl then says, "My name is Rin, but Mr. Saotome, why are you Girlman and why are you a girl?" Ranma looks down and says, I'll explain everything eventually, however I chose a girl because everyone knows that men are afraid of girls and I also realize that girl scouts do good in their communies like what I will be doing now, I will not let anyone lose their loved ones like I did..." Girlman pulls out his grappling hook and before he fires it to the window hatch to make his exit, he says to Rin, "Before I go, I have a small favor to ask of you and your troop..."

As Rin agrees to Ranma's favor, both of them are unaware of a girl in a cat costume spying on them...

(Later that night)

District Attorney Tsubasa Kurenai sets up a town meeting with the other representatives of Gotham Ward about the news he recieved, "Ladies and Gentlemen, people of Gotham Ward, after we apprehanded Dr. Gosunkugi aka "Scarecrow" and took him to Arkham Asylum, a bunch of girl scouts have handed us a letter from a strange individual known as "Girlman" earlier this night. "Please inform the citizens of Gotham that Gotham Ward has earned a rest from crime. But if the forces of evil should rise again, to cast a shadow on the heart of the city, call me."

Soun Tendo, the owner of the "Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts" and repesentative of the community pulls out a signal and he says, "I think this is it, let's test it out!"

Then Soun activates the signal and it beams the Girlman symbol (a venus symbol with batwings) to the sky and unaware to the public, Girlman stands on a tower and watches the signal, knowing that the people of Gotham Ward are waiting for him to keep the city safe...

Next Time: GIRLMAN RETURNS!

btw, I need help on which Rumiko Takahashi characters should I cast as Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Solomon Grundy, and Clayface.


	2. Girlman Returns

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 2: Girlman Returns

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

In Memory of

Heath Ledger

1979-2008

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: A horrible experience changed Young Ranma Saotome's life forever...now he will make evil pay with his new gender-bending persona as...GIRLMAN!

Dr. Gosunkugi aka Scarecrow was the first to deal with Gotham Ward's new defender of the night, but what next challenge will our hero face next?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Saotome and Kasumi Tendo, and with the help of the Jusenkyo Guide, have finally finished designing and building..."The Girlcave"! A inner sanctum for Ranma, made for storing his arsenal, used to plan his next move to prevent crime in Gotham Ward, a place to train for upcoming battles, and it is set up to resemble a small shopping mall since girls are known for hanging out in malls.

Like in a mall, all of Ranma/Girlman's utilities are stored in many sections of this place. The sports store is where the weapons and arsenal are stored and tested, the food court is where Kasumi makes her cuisine, a perfume shop where chemicals are tested and examined, the department store is where the girl-suit and spare girl-suits are stored, a museum for trophies from Ranma's adventures are stored such as Scarecrow's mask, a auto shop where the Girlmobile is stored and repaired, a Tendo Dojo where Ranma trains (Soun apparently started a franchise), and a internet cafe coffee shop is where Ranma's computer equiptment is stored at and where he spends his time the most, watching over the city for when evil rears it's ugly head. With each new addition, the girlcave will become bigger than last time and will resemble more of a mall.

Ranma then thanks the guide for his help and Kasumi then says, "Mr. Jusenkyo Guide, with a voice like that, you can narrarate documentaries about cute **penguins**." The guide blushes and goes back to china with one of Ranma's heli-copters.

But then, Ranma is now going through a serious problem he just remembered, the next charity event is taking place at a pool party. And as he remembers, if he gets splashed by cold water, he will turn into his cursed girl form (aka Girlman) and his identity will be exposed, yet he has a reputation for NEVER missing a charity fundraiser and this fundraiser is for getting "Weird Al" Yankovic a star in Hollywood...that and for the MDA. And so as he tries to find a way to get out of this one, his computer in the Girlcave picks up a report about a demented circus troupe terrorizing the pool party and trying to make off with the charity money.

Ranma then sees the "Girl-signal" beamed into the sky and then pours cold water on him/herself puts on a black suit, she then wears a mask that exposes her pigtail. And then she puts on a utility belt. Ranma then says, "Take note of this Kasumi but I will only say this once...I'm glad criminal activity just protected my idenity...I'll repay those crooks with a one way trip to Arkham!"

Girlman then jumps to the Girlmobile and drives to the pool party. Girlman then sees what appears to be clowns in Skull masks in motorcycles, terrorizing those in the pool area and then Clowns in scuba gear attack those in the pool. Girlman then has the Lifeguards tell everyone to run out of the rool while Girlman takes care of the "pool scum".

Girlman then runs into the clown motorcyclistst and he easily knocks them into the pool and then he sees Akane Tendo, the daughter of Soun Tendo, held hostage by a clown with a tazer. Girlman then fires a grappling hook at a rock, then retracts the rock towards the clown, knocking him out, Akane then accidentally kicks to still activated tazer into the pool, electricuting the clowns in the pool, Girlman then looks at Akane and says, "...thanks, now go! I don't want you to hurt!" Akane then says, "Umm..."The Girlman"...I want to help you!" Girlman then silently leaves her to fight the other clowns while Akane battle the others and then she sees a poodle lady with her poodle trying to attack Akane, but Akane pulls out a piece of BBQ chicken and tosses it so the poodle runs off and Akane then goes up to her and goes..."boo" and the poodle lady runs off.

Girlman then sees four clowns making off with the money and then Girlman throws his/her "girl-a-rang" and it knocks out the four clowns, Then Girlman manages to grab the money and tosses it to Akane while Girlman continues to fight off the rest of the gang.

Then the police came and apprehanded the criminals, Soun Tendo appears with the cops and says, "So the "Red Triangle Gang" were trying to make off with the charity fund, good thing this city has Girlman..." Akane shows up with the money and she says, "Dad, here's the money, when I was helping Girlman, he retrieved the money and handed it to me before continuing fighting the gang off!" Soun then says, "Well...you did a good job Akane and now those Muscular Dystrophy stricken kids...and "Weird Al" Yankovic will have their wishes fulfilled, where's Girlman? I want to thank him!" But then Soun sees Girlman make his/her exit by pulling out a grappling hook and exiting the area.

Soon, Ranma shows up and goes up to Soun and says, "It's a shame I missed the charity, what with what just happened, oh and Mr. Tendo here's a little something for the kids and "Weird Al"." Ranma then placed a four thousand dollars in the collection and then Soun says, "How generous of you Mister Saotome, now if only your parents were still around...oh and by the way, before he died, your father and I arranged a marriage between you and my lovely daughter Akane and she will live with you at Saotome Manor, by the way how is Kasumi doing as your maid?"

Ranma then says, "Well she's extremely doing great an...I'M WHAT! Akane is shocked too and says, "I'm supposed to be engaged to this irresponsible, superficial playboy and you never told me till now?" The two then start to bicker but then Ranma notices it's sprinkling and then Ranma fears his secret Identity is about to be revealed until he is handed a umbrella and then Ranma turns around and discovers who just gave him the umbrella...

Ranma sees a boy his age wearing a tuxedo, a top hat with a orange bandana tied to it, monocle, and he has a open umbrella on him. The boy is followed by two black-haired girls who wear pale white masks and long green robes. The boy then says, Hello everyone, I'll be glad to introduce myself, I am Ryoga Cobblepot of the Cobblepots. Just like yourself Mr. Saotome, I just missed this charity event mostly because I got lost on my way, I have nothing to give but this!" With that, Ryoga gives Akane a rose. Ryoga then says, "I will hold a charity party at the local ice rink for better rehabilitation for performers and you are all invited, I'll see you there, Pink, Link, get the car ready!" And with that, the two girls by his side prepare the car as the three ride away.

Ranma then wonders who was he and why does the name "Cobblepot" ring a bell, Akane then says, "I appriciate his gift of a rose but for some reason I'm kinda feel something bad coming from him. Ranma, I don't care if I'm supposed to be engaged to you suddenly, we need to know eachother more and perhaps this charity Cobblepot is throwing would be the perfect chance, oh and how is Kasumi doing?" Ranma then says, "Well I'm going back to Saotome manor and if you want I'll take you there. Akane then says, "Wow, I guess you aren't the irresponsible, superficial playboy everyone says...I mean you did give a large sum towards the MDA and "Weird Al", sure I'll go with you.

With that the two got a ride back to Saotome Manor by Soun and unknown to Soun and Akane, Ranma activates a radio control device to the Girlmobile to drive back to the Girlcave.

(Elsewhere)

Ryoga then goes back to Cobblepot Manor and yells to his two girls, "WHAT A OUTRAGE! I WOULD'VE EASILY GOT THAT MONEY FROM THAT FUNDRAISER IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT CAPED CRUSADER! I MEAN THE COBBLEPOT FAMILY NAME MUST BE RESTABLISHED AND THE ONLY WAY I CAN DO THIS IS BY ROBBING CHARITIES AND FROM THE CITIZENS OF GOTHAM WARD TO REBUILT MY WEALTH! Well that's what I get for hiring the "Red Triangle Circus Gang" to do my dirty work...perhaps I shall find help elsewhere and I don't mean Metropolis Ward..."

Ryoga then rigs umbrella shaped satalites around the top of his manor and then he says to his two girls, "Ok Kabuki Twins, I will use a special method to summon Extraterrestrials..." So with that, Ryoga just dances weirdly and shouts

Hiney Hiney HO!

Hiney Hiney HO!

Hiney Hiney HO!

The Kabuki Twins look at eachother and they utter creepy whispering, their whispering translates as this,

Pink: So this is the best he can come up with when it comes to contacting aliens?

Link How pathetic can our boss be? I don't even know if it's worth minimum wage for this!

But then Ryoga and the Kabuki Twins see a UFO land next to them and the ship teleports the three, then they see who resides in the UFO, a elegant woman in a icy blue kimono with icy purple hair. The woman then says somehow in English, I am Oyuki, I reside in the planet Neptune, so who are you and why have you summoned me?" Ryoga then says, "My name is Ryoga Cobblepot and these are Pink and Link, the "Kabuki Twins". Now I have a question to ask you, why is it very cold in here?" Oyuki replies, "I cannot live in normal temperatures and therefore I need to survive in cold weather, now I ask you again...why have you summoned me?"

Ryoga then says, "I have summoned you so I can hire you as my henchman...errr...I mean woman, I want you to infiltrate the Cobblepot Ice skating charity fund for better rehabilitation for performers... so that money can go to a charity I support...me!" Oyuki then gets angered and says, "And what's in it for me?" Ryoga then says, "15 of what you steal (sees Oyuki put on a suit that keeps her body temperature below freezing and enhances her strength) 35 (sees Oyuki pull out her freeze gun) 75 (sees Oyuki pointing the freeze gun straight at his head) 90, IT'S MY FINAL OFFER!"

Oyuki makes a cute smile and says, "Deal!" Ryoga then says, "but first we need codenames, Pink and Link here are my "Kabuki Twins" (The Kabuki Twins remove their civilian disguise and seen wearing their masks as well as their red and blue costumes and have blades attached to their hands) and I'm "The Pig-uin"...so my dear what would you call yourself?" Oyuki then says coldly, "You can call me..."Miss. Freeze"!"

Oyuki then makes a evil laugh and Ryoga then laughs and his laugh sounds like the squawk of a penguin, Oyuki then looks at him strangly and then Ryoga then says, "Yeah, this is how I laugh, it's also the same sound I make when I cry, weird huh?"

(Meanwhile, back at stately Saotome Manor)

Ranma and Akane then go to the kitchen where Kasumi is cooking something for Ranma and she says, "Oh my! Ranma I see you brought a friend ov...Akane? What brings you here to stately Saotome Manor?" Akane then says, "Dad arranged a marriage between me and Ranma so we're getting to know eachother before we ever do get married, that and later today we got a ice skating fundraiser organized by Ryoga Cobblepot."

Kasumi drops her pot at hearing the name "Cobblepot" and then she says to Ranma and Akane, "Actually Ranma, I'm the only Tendo who is told that my ancestors served the Cobblepots but then one of them couldn't stand their ways to she left and so we Tendos don't apparently get along with the Cobblepots." Akane then says, "But Kasumi, Ryoga gave me a rose, but then again he probably doesn't know I'm a Tendo or he probably does have a crush on me, but you're right, something funny is going on with him.

And so after dinner, the two are about to go to the ice rink, Akane was given leftover chicken soup put in a thermos for later in case she picks up a terrible cold. But then unknown to Akane, Ranma then says to Kasumi, "In case something horrible happens, set up the Girlmobile for autopilot with my suit ready, and of all else...Never EVER tell Akane who I really am, sister or no, she must not know and I do not want her in danger." Kasumi nods in agreement and Soun drives Ranma and Akane to the ice rink.

The fundraiser seems to be successful and every tabloid reporter is taking pictures of Ranma and Akane and then a interviewer goes up to Akane and says, "This is Vicky Vale of the "Gotham Gazette" and I got to know, who long have you been dating with Gotham Ward's most powerful boy?" Akane then says, "We just met, no comment!" Ranma then says, "Umm... Meeting her was all of a sudden and well...umm...hey look! Britney Spears is on another rampage!" The reporters then run off and Akane then says, "That might be pathetic but it actually worked!" Ranma then says, "Once you go through many encounters with the Paparazzi you start trying to be more evasive." To Ranma and Akane's suprise, Britany Spears is actually there saying "The Government implatned a chip in my brain!" Ranma then says, "Well that never happened before, I wonder why did Cobblepot invite her anyway!

Ryoga Cobblepot and the Kabuki Twins in their civilian guises show up and Ryoga says, "She is my spokesperson for what my charity is for, making sure performers STAY rehabilitated otherwise they will continue to act like lunatics. I see you're here...(looks at Ranma) and you! In case you didn't know, we Cobblepots don't get along with the Saotomes...you can thank the Tendos for that!" Akane then gets angry at what Ryoga says and in a mad fury she shouts, "I'M A TENDO! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH HORRID THINGS ABOUT MY KIN, EVEN KASUMI'S HURT BY YOUR FAMILY'S WAYS...I'M GONNA!" Ranma holds her off while Ryoga holds off the Kabuki Twins but then all of a sudden...

The rink turns cold and the lights are off, then... Oyuki shows up in her cryogetic cybersuit and annouces to the crowd, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM MISS FREEZE, I'VE COME HER FROM MILES AWAY AND I SHALL TAKE WHAT IS MINE, NAMELY THE CHARITY MONEY, ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME SHALL EXPERINCE A LONG LONG WINTER... oh and COOL party!" Soun tries to stop her but then she blasts his legs with her freeze gun and then Ryoga says, "Wow, she freezed a Tendo, I'm so going to cheer her on for this!" Akane gets madder and says, "What did you just say about my father?" Ryoga then says, "Ummm... Chill out!" And with that, The Kabuki Twins grab Ryoga as he pulls out a umbrella that is really a copter and the three fly away.

Unknown to anyone, Ranma just activated the "girl-wave' to get the girlmobile to the ice rink, then Ranma changes into his Girlman form as he notices the "Girl-signal" beamed into the sky.

Miss Freeze then tries to grab the money and then Girlman taps her shoulder and he says, "Allow me to break the ice." Then he punches Freeze in the helmet but it didn't make a crack, and Miss Freeze knocks Girlman down and says, "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of? I will blast you straight to the ice age! ...starting with your feet!" Then Freeze blasts Girlman's feet with her freeze gun and for good measure she slashes Girlman's left arm with a glacier-knife. Miss Freeze then says, "Your bones will turn to ice! your blood will freeze in my hands!"

Akane sees this happen and then all of a sudden she plans a sneak attack. Girlman then says, "You'll never get away with this!" Miss Freeze then says coldly, "Button up Girlman. A storm is coming." Then before Miss Freeze can fire at the rest of Girlman, Akane then performs a high jump kick and it somehow cracks the back of Miss Freeze's suit, and then she opens up her thermos and she says, "Kasumi says this will get rid of a cold, how about THIS cold!" And she pours it at the hole she made in the armor, thus weakening Miss Freeze.

Girlman then manages to get his feet out of the ice and he throws his "girl-bolas" at Miss Freeze and places the "girl-cuffs" on her wrists, just to make sure Miss Freeze becomes immobilized just in case the police arrive, after that he takes Freeze's freeze gun for testing and analysis back in the Girlcave. Girlman then says, "I guess she's going to the "cooler". oh and thank you Miss Tendo." Akane then says while smiling, "You're Welcome and thanks for saving my father and everyone, but where did Ranma go?" Girlman then says, "Umm...I last saw Ranma was trying to go after Ryoga Cobblepot, now that both of them aren't here what are you going to do with the money now?" Akane then says, "I will use it how it was meant to be used, make sure those performers stay rehabilitated, now tell me, who are you and why..." Then Akane notices Girlman vanished but then Ranma Saotome comes running towards her. Akane then says, "Ranma! I was so worried about you, where did you go and why is there a cut on your arm unless..." Ranma then says, "Nevermind that...who is that?"

Ranma and Akane then see a strange girl in a cat costume trying to make off with some of the charity money and then the strange girl only grabs $500 and then she runs off into parts unknown.

Akane then says, "What's up with the costumed menaces in Gotham Ward? I'm glad we have Girlman on our side trying his or her best to keep this city clean, but still Ranma why do you have a cut on your left arm?" Ranma then says, I tripped...now anyway back to the mansion, I will have Kasumi prepare your room while I treat this cut. Kasumi then drives her car to the ice rink to pick up Ranma and Akane while the police apprehend Miss Freeze and thaw Soun Tendo out of the ice (he's ok readers!).

(Meanwhile at Cobblepot Manor)

Ryoga gets the news about the incident at the Ice rink and then he shouts at the Kabuki Twins, "DRAT! Not only Miss Freeze failed me and Girlman made sure the money was safe and ended up being used for those celebritys...but a strange girl in a cat costume made off with some of that charity money and I didn't hire her! Next time I shall either find another criminal to perform another heist or perhaps I shall handle things myself and make a name for the criminal underworld and that name is not Ryoga Cobblepot but...THE PIG-UIN!" And Ryoga makes the laugh like the squawk of a penguin.

Pink: (translated) Umm is it worth getting our butts handed to us by Girlman?

Link: (translated) first off we never fought that guy and second I don't think our last jobs as waitresses payed off!

Ryoga then says, 'I sometimes wonder what those whispers really mean..."

(Back at Stately Saotome Manor)

Kasumi then prepares Ranma's bath and she says, "All prepared Ranma! Oh and I got your pajamas ready Akane as well as your bed chambers, just tell me when you're ready ok?

Ranma then goes to the bathroom while Akane then says, "Ok sis, but I still wonder who Girlman is and why does Girlman and Ranma have the same cuts on their left arms..."

And with that, Akane then trips on a rug and she falls into a grandfather clock and slides down a pole, then to Akane's astonishment she sees the Girlcave...

Meanwhile, Ranma just got out of the bath and looks around for Akane. But then he just got a package which takes the form of a small green box with a question mark on it...

**Next Chapter? Can anyone solve this riddle?**


	3. Riddle me this!

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 3: Riddle Me This?

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

I'm accepting ideas!

In Memory of

Heath Ledger

1979-2008

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: Ranma Saotome met his match in Ryoga Cobblepot aka "The Pig-uin" as he throws a fundraiser at the ice rink and then the cold-hearted extraterrestrial (alien gibberish) but her earth name is "Miss Freeze" but good prevails once again, however Ranma discovers he is engadged to Akane Tendo who manages to save Girlman from a frozen death from Miss Freeze.

After the whole thing is over and he just got out of the bath, Ranma gets a challenge from stranger who refers to himself as "Enigma Kuno" and the challenge is in the form of a...riddle?

Oh and Akane discovers the Girlcave...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma notices a small green box with a question mark on it, he picks it up and he sees writing inside the empty box and it reads, "Riddle me this Mr. Saotome, You have alot of it, yet you give to charity, at midnight I'm here to claim it, in all of it's splender and rarity, What am I?"

Ranma then says, "Forget looking for Akane, some weirdo left me a package and I have to use the Girl-computer to solve this strange riddle!" Ranma then notices the grandfather clock is opened but he slides down the Girl-pole and into a hidden passage.

Ranma then enters the girlcave and then he sees Akane sitting on his chair near the supercomputer and then Akane turns around and then Akane then says, "... Ranma...Why didn't you tell me? You WERE Girlman this whole time...and this explains why your arm was cut in the same place and why you kept disappearing. Ranma was so shocked and he turns around and sees Kasumi and she says, "Sorry Akane but I knew all along about this...Ranma had a good reason why he never told you and why he never wanted you to know either."

Ranma then says, "Before you kill me or rat me out Akane just hear me out." Akane then says, "I'm not mad but I don't like being decieved, go on..."

Ranma then took a deep breath and confessed..."Did you remember what happened to me when I was eight..."

(A traumatic flashback begins from chapter 1 involving the death of Mr. and Mrs. Saotome being witnessed by Ranma and what he went through to become Girlman in order to avenge their deaths, such as being cursed on purpose for his alter-ego)

Ranma then says, "Oh and the irresponsible, superficial playboy thing was just a act just so no one can know my secret...also I must stay away from cold water as Ranma and warm water as Girlman...the only ones who know about this are you, Rin the girl scout, Kasumi, and the Jusenkyo Guide, so if you want to punish me for decieving you, then do it!"

Akane then gives Ranma a very big hug and says, "You're so sweet, I mean you risk your life to protect this city and those who live in it, and as Ranma you donate huge sums of money to charity, and became a good friend of my father and the council of the city, but can I ask you a favor..."

Ranma then says, "Well I can see this coming but sure, besides your father said we should know eachother a little bit more." Akane then smiles widely and says, "So I can fight crime WITH you? I mean I know how you feel, my mother died but from sickness while your parents were killed by a thug, also you had a hard time with Miss Freeze so you need additional help in your war against crime!" Ranma then says, 'But First Akane...I want you to do one thing...: And so by a candlelight oath of justice and perseverance, Akane happily accepts becoming Ranma's sidekick and begins her training under Girlman.

Kasumi then shows up with a suit for Akane and says, "I see Ranma made you swear a oath, well here you go, I see you're growing up so fast!" When Akane got her suit, she sees a "T" on the suit and Akane asks Kasumi, "Umm Kasumi, what does the "T" stand for?" Kasumi smiles cheerfully and says, "Well I made this costume for you in case you ever want to fight crime, also it stands for "Tomboy" as in what Ranma refers to you as."

Akane then gets angry is about to pound Ranma until he said, "But I need a name to go with my motif that I'm a Girl-man, and a Tomboy is a girl who acts tough like a man!" Akane then says, "Makes sence, I mean the name "Robin" wouldn't fit anyway!" So Akane puts on the red and green costume with a "T" on it. It includes an armored tunic, a black mask, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Akane then says, "Wow Kasumi, you really did yourself, this suit makes me think I'm capable of leading a group of "Titans"... look out crime, cuz here comes "Tomboy and Girlman"!"

Ranma then comes out of a chamber after turning himself into girl form and putting on the costume, he then corrects Akane by saying, "That's "Girlman and Tomboy"! Now let's solve that riddle and find out who this "Enigma Kuno" character is! Akane then says, "Oh and Ranma, why are you a girl, why did you curse yourself and use a girl as your symbol of terror?"

Ranma then explains in a flashback from chapter 1:

"Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot", Ranma remarks, "so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of the night, black, terrible..." As if responding to his desires, Ranma hears a doorbell and Kasumi gets it, she sees a girl scout and she says, "Girl Scout Cookies!" Ranma hit his fist and says, "I got it! I'll become a girl! Also every one knows that men fear females..."

Akane then giggles and says, "Well you are kinda right that us girls can be frightening, I mean you seriously scared scarecrow before he was sent to Arkham, plus with that girl form of yours, villians can't possibly recognize you nor are you able to expose yourself...unless warm water was around."

Ranma then looks at the riddle and he gets frustraited and says, "I hate those things, they're hard!" So he throws it away will Akane grabs it and she reads the riddle...

_"Riddle me this Mr. Saotome, You have alot of it, yet you give to charity, at midnight I'm here to claim it, in all of it's splender and rarity, What am I?"_

"Ranma! I got the riddle now! This "Enigma Kuno" guy thinks you have alot of goods for charity and you mentioned to me yesterday those were heirlooms from the Titanic...hey you even have the "Heart of the Ocean". Anyway it seems like the riddle is giving you a clue that he will show up at midnight and it's only 11:45 P.M, I guess we got time to prepare for the uninvited guest..."

Ranma then says, "I'm so glad not only you are my fiancee but you're my side...kick...show...umm... BFF!" Akane blushes and she pulls out her personal "tomboy-a-rangs".

(Midnight Strikes)

Girlman and Tomboy then show up in the main hall and then they see a giant green box with Question marks all over it. Girlman approaches it and Tomboy then grabs a letter attatched to it and she reads it,

_"If you look at numbers on my face you won't find 13 anyplace."_

Tomboy looks at the grandfather clock striking midnight and she says, "Holy tick-tock Girlman! The answer to that riddle is "a clock". Girlman then says, "Here's 10 dollars, never say "holy whatever" ever again!"

Then the box opens up and green mist is spewing out of the box, then a shadowy figure rises from the box and laughs softly.

Girlman and Tomboy then see a 17 year old boy, wearing a green kendo uniform with question marks on them, a purple mask, a bowler hat with a question mark on it, and he is carrying a bokken but with a handle shaped like a question mark.

The strange person then sees the two and says, "I was expecting Ranma Saotome so I can pummel him and make off with the baubles but...such beauty!"

Girlman then says, "Come off it! Who are you and what is up with the get up?

Then Tomboy says, "Hey...You're Tatewaki Kuno! You're Gotham Ward's top Kendo champion and poet but then something made you snap, you legally changed your name to "Enigma Kuno" and perform crimes...and instead of poems you start obsessing with riddles and leaving clues in the form of difficult riddles! (Girlman looks at her) I did alot of reading on him (continues to stare) I go to the same class as him, happy?"

Enigma Kuno then says, "Wow, and here I thought I was clever, but you have to be much clever enough to deal with me and the only way it can be done is if you match wits with..."THE RIDDLER"! But first, answer this riddle... "I fly in the air, But I am not always there. I cannot be touched, But I can be felt or held. Think very hard, But if you live near the equator, You may have a tough time seeing me. What am I?

Girlman then says, "First you turn to crime, then you change your name, then you change your name to "The Riddler", then you give me yet another riddle to solve? What is wrong with you?"

Akane then says, "Umm... can you save us the trouble and give us the answer to your riddle?"

Riddler then replies, "Why, tis your breath, which I shall take from you my pigtailed goddess! You see I turned to crime just to get your attention and we shall be together, besides I've been told that women such as yourselves always fall for "bad boys"

Riddler then hugs Girlman tight until her mask is taken off and then Kasumi walks in with a kettle and she accidentally tosses it at the air at seeing Riddler and the kettle hits Girlman, turning back into Ranma...

Riddler then notices Ranma in his arms and says, "SAOTOME! WHERE IS THAT CAPED CRUSADER OF THE NIGHT! SHE HAS STOLEN MY HEART!" So Ridder attacks Ranma and then Ranma pours a bucket of cold water on himself and puts the mask on and then Riddler says, "MY PIGTAILED CAPED CRIME FIGHTER! oh how I missed you, I even made another riddle for you."

Girlman then gets another idea and then turns back to Ranma and then Riddler asks, "Ranma! Where did Girlman go! I didn't even ask her out to the policeman's ball so we can rob the money they are making... BRING HER BACK!"

Tomboy gets a similar idea and she takes off her mask and Riddler then says, "AKANE TENDO! I didn't expect you to be here at this moment, (Akane puts her tomboy mask back on) TOMBOY! Look like as of today, the riddle of me ever finding true love will be solved!"

Tomboy then whispers to Girlman, "Ok...forget Miss Freeze and Scarecrow, this guy is a serious nut! Arkham Asylum?" Girlman then says, "Arkham Asylum!" Then Girlman ask Riddler, "Hey Riddler! I have a riddle, what's black, green, and blue all over?" Riddler then replies, "Umm... a person with a bad sense of fashion?"

Girlman then grins and says, "Nope, just you!" and she punches Riddler to the point where he is knocked out. Tomboy then place the knocked out Enigma Kuno aka Riddler inside his big green box and Girlman activates the Girl-wave frequency on the Girlmobile to pick up the box and send it to Arkham Asylum.

Girlman then says, "Not bad for your first time crime fighting...then again I don't think this even counts...for starters our adversary was a idiot who, despite creating traps and using difficult riddles for clues, he couldn't deduce our secret identities!" Tomboy then says, "Well there are reports that a criminal who calls himself "Ragdoll" who is able to bend himself in every imaginable positions, he seems to be a master contortionist. I'm sure he would be a bigger threat than Riddler!"

Girlman then says, "Actually, I thought Miss Freeze and Scarecrow were bigger threats than that love sick, riddle obsessed, pompous weirdo! I wonder if "Ragdoll" will be a bigger challenge or what if we face a even more serious threat?"

Girlman ponders too, but then suddenly, the two hear a noise in the main hall and they see what appears to be a girl their age in a black leather cat suit and flowing purple hair. Tomboy then says, "You I kept hearing reports about a mysterious "catwoman" burglarizing the city of Gotham Ward, I guess Riddler was a appitizer and here's the main course!" But then the cat-girl then says, "Girl in red pigtail must die!" Girlman then recognizes her voice and he says, "Oh no...not you...You followed me back from China!

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS "CATWOMAN"? WHAT PAST DOES RANMA HAVE WITH HER? HOW WILL GIRLMAN AND TOMBOY GET OUT OF THIS ONE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, SAME GIRL-TIME, SAME GIRL-CHANNEL!**


	4. Mystery of the Catwoman

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 4: Mystery of the Catwoman

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

I'm accepting ideas!

I finally saw "Batman Begins" on DVD and due to the action in this story and the Batman movies, and jokes only a DC fan could get, I decide to rate this fanfic rated T.

As for the explaination for Heath Ledger, his last movie role is the Joker in "The Dark Knight" I started this fanfic on the same day he died.

In Memory of

Heath Ledger

1979-2008

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: Girlman not only defeated the insane "mastermind" known as Enigma Kuno aka "The Riddler" but he didn't do it alone. His fiancee' Akane Tendo discovered Ranma's secret and he discovered her hidden dream to fight crime and end up assisting Ranma in crime fighting...but as the girl wonder "Tomboy"

Just as they hear reports of a strange criminal named "Ragdoll" making many burglaries, Girlman and Tomboy encounter a mysterious girl their age in a black leather cat suit and flowing purple hair.

The moment she sees Girlman, this "catwoman" and she says to him, "Girl in red pigtail must die!" Ranma then recognizes her during his training back in Jusenkyo and shouts in horror, "Oh no...not you...You followed me back from China!"

How will the dynamic duo deal with this mysterious foe?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girlman and Tomboy then see this mysterious "Catwoman" and then she suddenly attacks and Girlman catches her scratches and kicks, Ranma looks terrified due to a experience involving cats, but then Tomboy pulls out a mallet from either "hammerspace" or her utility belt and knocks her out the window and she vanishes into the night.

Ranma and Akane then take off their costumes and then she asks Ranma, "Who was she?" Ranma then falls unconcious and then Akane and Kasumi then take him to bed, Akane then says to Kasumi, "I think after two psychos in one night, it must have taken a toll on Ranma, I guess we'll wait till tomorrow for his explaination.

Ranma then keeps getting dreams of being kissed by a chinese amazon that night.

(Next Morning at stately Saotome Manor)

Ranma wakes up and is about to eat but then Akane and Kasumi wait for him at the table and then Akane asks, "Ok Ranma, who was that girl from last night, and why did she act like she knew you when she saw your girl form's pig tail?"

Ranma then says, "I hoped I never ran into her again..."

(Flashback in Jusenkyo during Ranma's training to become Girlman)

After Ranma voluntarily became cursed by "Spring of drowned woman", Ranma (girl form), Kasumi, and the guide dropped into a contest in a village of the Joketsuzoku (Chinese Amazons) They see amazons battle, Ranma was half starved and then ate a bunch of food while Kasumi then says, "Umm...I don't think that food belongs to you..."

Ranma ignores Kasumi but then the guide looks shocked at what Ranma is doing and then the table is smashed in half by a purple haired amazon...

(Due to Shampoo's inability to speak Ranma's language, the Guide translates her dialoge like this: "You, girl! I am Shampoo, I'm the champion of this villiage, you just ate my prize and for that I shall punish you in a form of a battle against me, there is no escape!")

Ranma then says, "You're on!" And then the two battle on top of a log, Ranma jumps back and swifly kicks Shampoo off the log. After the quick defeat, Ranma then sees Shampoo go up to her and she kisses her, The guide looks shocked as he grabs Ranma and Akane and they run out of the villiage and out of China as he shouts "AIYAA! Mr. Saotome, You have been given "Kiss of death"! According to Chinese Amazon tribal laws, if a female Amazon is defeated by a female outsider, she must give the outsider the "Kiss of Death", hunt her down to the ends of the Earth, and kill her."

So Ranma and Kasumi decided to go back to Gotham Ward, now that the training is over and they thought they lost her.

(Flashback ends)

Ranma continues. "and when they say 'to the ends of Earth', they mean it." Akane then says, "So you risk your life going after dangerous criminals...but you can't handle a Chinese Amazon... what is wrong with you?"

Ranma then says, "Well that was before I was prepared into the crime fighting role, but now I'm ready for Shampoo, I don't know if it's really her in the cat costume and performing robberies, but the next time I see her I will let her have it!"

Then a cute Chinese girl with purple hair shows up at Saotome Manor and she is delivering ramen to Kasumi and she says, "Sorry but the food isn't prepared yet so I ordered." Shampoo then looks at Kasumi and she says, "Where you hide pigtailed girl? Shampoo remember you!" Shampoo then sees Ranma and then she says, "You look familiar to Shampoo (puts hand on Ranma's chest) Man!" Akane whispers to Ranma "So she's never seen you in boy form before?" Shampoo looks at Kasumi again and says, "YOU HIDE GIRL FROM SHAMPOO...SHAMPOO KILL!" Shampoo pulls out her bonbori and is about to strike Kasumi but then Ranma yells out, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Ranma stops her attack by kicking the ball off of her bonbori, which knocked her cold when it landed on her head, accidentally defeating her a second time. When Shampoo comes to, Ranma then gets kissed by her, this time she says, "You I love!"

Ranma is shocked by this but Akane had it worse, she seems maddened by this until Shampoo pulls out a booklet and then Kasumi grabs it and reads, "Chinese Amazon laws: If a if a female Amazon is defeated by a female outsider, she must give the outsider the "Kiss of Death", hunt her down to the ends of the Earth, and kill her. But if a female Amazon is defeated by a **male** outsider, then the amazon must make him her husband."

Akane then says, "O...k... and how can you read Chinese Kasumi?" Kasumi then says, "Simple, the booklet has translations!" Akane seems shocked by this and then Shampoo sees Akane and then pounces on her and it breaks a window. Ranma and Kasumi then go up to Akane who seems ok, but Akane then says, "I feel so refreshed... and who are you, Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

Ranma couldn't believe Akane seems to have forgotten everything about him. Ranma and Akane look up and they see Shampoo perched on a tree. She tells them, "Shampoo use special shampoo to make Akane forget and Ranma be for Shampoo's taking, if you ever want Akane back to normal... bring pig-tailed girl to Shampoo...Shampoo know pig-tailed girl is Girlman because of familiar pig-tail! Shampoo waiting... Wode Airen!" So she runs off and Ranma takes Akane indoors. Ranma eventually finds out that "Wode Airen" is chinese for "My beloved husband".

Ranma then says, Ok Akane, I'm Ranma Saotome..." Akane then says, "Everyone knows who you are, you're Ranma Saotome, a "irresponsible, superficial, millionare playboy!" Ranma then says, you know that was just a act...for you see... There are some things you wouldn't handle... Oh right! you forgot about my whole relationship with you...so I'll have Kasumi tell you while I take care of some very important things to do else where..."

Ranma then goes to the Girl-cave and looks up a file on "Ragdoll"...

Name: Ragdoll

Former Identity: Jakotsu

Powers: He is a skilled master contortionist, and hypnotist

M.O.: Former member of the "Band of Seven Gang", this criminal uses his abilities for burglaries. He is recently being rivaled by a mysterious "Catwoman". It is recently discovered he is a Okama.

Akane then comes down and says, "So you're "THE GIRLMAN!" But how? Why? And why did you make me wear this costume? And are you a Okama?" Ranma then says, "Like I said, I must avenge my parents and deal with criminals. Before he was murdered, my father had your father agree that we became engaged, then you discovered my secret that I am a crime fighter, responcible for lowering Gotham Ward's crime rate. AND I'M NOT A OKAMA! The girl form is a disguise for when I fight crime!"

Kasumi then says, "How about you take Akane to fight that weird criminal that is said to burglarize the Bandai Toy Factory tonight, I mean they must make a mint selling "One Piece" and "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" goods, so "Mr. Dolly" must strike there." Ranma then says, "You hate criminals just as much as I do, so maybe if you help me on this case, you will get your memory back!"

Akane then says, "Well...ok...but if you do anything crazy, then Arkham awaits." Ranma then says, "Akane...you won't believe how many prisoners there want a piece of me so that's not really a smart idea!"

So they put on the suits, Ranma turns into his girl form, and they made it to the Bandai Toy Factory. Then they climb up the building and enter through a window and they hear noises. Then they encounter a being dressed as a ragged lanky circus performer with a mask, he looks more like a orange and beige colored scarecrow.

Girlman then says, "Either that's a ugly new doll that Bandai is marketing or that's our criminal...give yourself up!" Then the ragdoll says in a feminine voice, "Looks like the jig is up, but let's see if you can defeat me first! Then he swings it's arms and legs in a lazy way at Girlman and she gets socked now and then, Girlman starts throwing her punches and Ragdoll starts bending in different positions when dodging the punches.

Then all of a sudden, Catwoman appears and sees Girlman. Catwoman then says, "Leave pig-tailed girl alone doll...She is Catwoman's!" Catwoman then grabs "Ragdoll's leg and throws it at a packing machine where Ragdoll is then being twisted and turned in the machine. Girlman then sees Catwoman pull out bonboris and is about to attack and then Girlman then says, "Shampoo I know it's you, Why are you doing this and being a cat burglar!" Shampoo then takes off the mask and says, "Cat is out of bag, Shampoo forced to rob from places to make new life in Gotham in hunting you...but now Shampoo find love here in Ranma! Now you die here!"

Tomboy then says, "Oh, now you realize those two are the one and the same!" Girlman then says while holding Shampoo back, "Like I don't need to hear that from a uncute tomboy like yourself!" Tomboy then looks shocked and says, "What did you just say Ra... I think I remember something..." Girlman then dodges Shampoo and says, "Forgive me Akane but I have no choice:

_**Macho Chick!**_

_**You're built like a stick!  
Your face makes me sick!  
Your thighs are too thick!  
You can't even kick!  
You're dumb as a brick!  
You talk like a hick!  
Your hair's a cowlick!  
You itch like a tick!**_

Tomboy then gets extremely angry and shouts, "RANMA YOU JERK!" And she slaps her and then Ranma says, "Akane! You remember now! Now who did we fight last night?" Tomboy then says, "The Riddler... OH RANMA! I remember you (hugs him)...OH NO! I JUST REVEALED YOUR IDENTITY TO SHAMPOO!" Girlman then says, "Oh no! But it isn't your fault, your mind was just screwed up by Shampoo... umm where is she?"

Shampoo then says, "You lie! Ranma is man, and Pig-tail girl is Girlman!" Girlman then says, "I have enough of this!" So Ranma pulls out a emergency mini-kettle and pours it on himself and takes off his mask. Ranma then says, "Sorry Shampoo, but it's true, my female side is really a disguise for training and fighting crime, So either way, you would have to kill me anyway according to your laws...so what will it be?"

Shampoo looks so confused, she hugs Ranma and starts crying, then she walks off and says "Bie liao, your secret is safe with me..." Then she jumps off the window, Ranma seems worried until he notices she was jumping from roof to roof.

Tomboy then says, "Um Ranma, now that Shampoo knows our secret, isn't she going to get back at us?" Girlman then says, "I don't know, we know her secret too, perhaps when I revealed my curse and responcibility to her,

Soon they discovered a unconcious Ragdoll who managed to survive the machine and so they wake him up and he says, "What can I say? I'm a contortionist! I'm able to survive situations like this because I'm double jointed." Girlman takes off Ragdoll's mask and they find out that his alter ego Jakotsu is really a effeminate male! Girlman then says, "YOU'RE A DUDE!" Tomboy then says, "Holy "Crying Game" Girlman! But... we thought you were a female because of the way your voice sounds." Girlman then says, "I thought I told you never say "holy whatever" ever again, but since you got your memory back, I'll let that slide."

Jakotsu then says, "Well...you'd be surprised what you can live through. So where's that stupid Catwoman? she ruined my heist!" Girlman then says, "Well Jakotsu, you'll go to sleep and when you wake up, you will wake up at Arkham." Jakotsu puts his mask back on and says, "But I'm not asleep, why are you telling me thi..." And before Ragdoll can finish, Girlman punches him so hard that he is knocked out.

Girlman and Tomboy drive to Arkham Asylum and as Girlman drops off Ragdoll, Tomboy then says, "Sorry for the pounding and revealing your identity...at least Ragdoll wasn't around when I said that, I'm thinking about hanging up the Tomboy suit... also we have school at Furinkan High tomorrow..." Ranma then says, "But Akane, remember you said you hate crime as much as I do and I do need your help in this never-ending war. Besides, I consider you to be a great sidekick...unlike Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy... everyone knows he's addicted to..." Akane then says, "RANMA! No one wants to hear about that! Let's just go home and put this night behind us." Girlman then says, "But still, I don't think it will be the last we see of Shampoo, and her alter-ego "Catwoman"..."

(Arkham Asylum)

Ragdoll is then thrown in his cell like the ragdoll he resembles. But then later at night, he realizes that his cellmates are Riddler and Scarecrow and then the guard walking down the hall has the keys to the cells... It didn't take Ragdoll time to figure out his next move.

So he manages to slip past the bars in his cell and then grab the guard's flashlight and knocks out the guard till he became unconcious and then he grabs the keys. Then he opens up Riddler and Scarecrow's cells and says, "Hey, you want another chance at Girlman and Tomboy? Well boys, join me and we will seize the day!" Scarecrow then says, "Who's tomboy? And why are you dressed like me?" Ragdoll then says while putting his foot over his head to test out his skills, "Tomboy is Girlman's partner and I'm supposed to be a ragdoll, not a scarecrow, I wonder why do the police mistake me for you?" Scarecrow then ties two lit candles on his head and says, "Girlman and Tomboy are soooo going to pay for putting us there!" Riddler then says, "Umm Mr. Ragdoll, I hear someone struggling to breathe in a cell, let's get her out of there!"

The three criminals see what appears to be a a elegant woman in a icy blue kimono with icy purple hair, she looks melted and weak and she says, "Help...me... Get...me...out...of...here...or...I...will...die!" Scarecrow then says, "Her name is Oyuki aka "Miss Freeze", Girlman and Soun Tendo's daughter sent her here...hey waitaminute, Kuno, you know what Tomboy looks like, perhaps Tomboy IS that Tendo girl since she's in league with Girlman...so any information?"

Riddler then says, "... I don't think so, Akane is much cuter than Tomgirl, besides when I attempted to rob Saotome Manor, I actually saw Mr. Saotome, Miss Tendo, and they had Girlman and Tomboy defeat me... I believe that millionare playboy must have Akane, Girlman and Tomboy to himself!" Scarecrow then says, "So basically, your robbery turned out to be a social party."

The three release Oyuki, but then they see a fanfic writer who they find out is named "PCP Bongstone" and he says, "You guys are acting out of character! Except for Kuno... You're not supposed to do this! This Fanfic doesn't make sense!" Scarecrow then tells Ragdoll, "This weirdo thinks this world is a fanfic and we're not supposed to be criminals. All he ever does it rant about it and he won't put a sock in it!" Ragdoll then replies, "Wow, he truely belongs in Arkham Asylum, he's more crazier than you!" Riddler then says to Scarecrow, "Well if he annoys you so much, why don't you just use that scary stuff to put a sock in it?"

Scarecrow fires fear gas at "PCP Bongstone" and it creates a horrific hallucination of the Scarecrow's head on fire and he says, "PUt a SocK In IT!" PCP screams and Riddler stuffs a green question marked sock in his mouth. Scarecrow then realizes his head is on fire due to the candles. Miss Freeze then uses her power to put the flames out and she says, 'What were you thinking? You're wearing a flammable burlap mask!" Ragdoll then notices the tally marks all over PCP's arms and Riddler tells him, "Actually he does that to a part of his body whenever he makes a negative review of a fanfic. But don't worry, he used a black marker."

The guards show up and Riddler drops some green question marked balls that emit smoke and it manages them to have enough time to escape them. The four got out of the Asylum and they hide in a alley. Oyuki then says, "Can you boys do me a favor before we get our revenge on that strange person in the cape?" Riddler then says, "Ok...for "The green question mark shall fulfill the request of a elegant lady such as yourself!"

(Cobblepot Manor)

The four break into Ryoga's manor and then they see Oyuki's spaceship and then Ryoga and the Kabuki twins appear, Ryoga then says, "HEY! THAT IS COBBLEPOT PROPERTY! GIRLS! bring me my favorite parasol!" So they hand him a umbrella that fires machine gun bullets at them and then they manage to get inside the ship and fly off into into the sky.

Ragdoll then says, "Ok guys, now we're out of here and free, now's the time to plan our move against the dynamic duo!" Oyuki then says, "What do you mean by "we"? I'm going back to Neptune, that planet treated me harshly...however since you freed me you won't be leaving unrewarded! Here's a dollar for each of you in Earth money and I will drop you off!" And with that, Oyuki dropped the three into a desert Island and then the ship disappears into space.

Scarecrow then says, "She doublecrossed us! When I get my fear toxins upgraded I will give her such a panic she won't wet the futon, she will wet the whole floor!" And he says this while hitting a straw doll with a nail while he has two lit candles tied to his head. Riddler then notices a polar bear on this island and the three start running away from it, and they climb up a tree. Ragdoll then says, "Ok...this might not be as bad as Arkham but when we escape we will make sure that Girlman and Tomboy bite it... umm does anyone have playing cards?" Riddler pulls them out and they begin playing "go fish"

Scarecrow then asks, "Why do you have playing cards Riddler?" Riddler replies, "Well riddle me this straw-head, why do you...ummm... ok I have nothing to think of this time, I was going to use them for a riddle. Ragdoll then says, "Umm Riddler, why do you have these in the deck? I mean there is no use for a **Joker** in this deck!"

**SO THE VILLIANS CONTINUE PASSING THE TIME BY PLAYING "GO FISH"... WILL THEY EVER GET OFF THIS ISLAND? WILL THEY EVER STRIKE BACK AT GIRLMAN AND TOMBOY? ****FIND OUT NEXT TIME, SAME GIRL-TIME, SAME GIRL-CHANNEL...**

Yeah right! The next chapter is going to be something completely different and will introduce something worse than a new villian for Ranma to fight...a new FIANCEE' for Ranma to avoid!


	5. Girlman Triumphant

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 5: Girlman Triumphant

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

By the way, the chapter's title references the never made 5th Batman movie before the series got rebooted as "Batman Begins"

I'm accepting ideas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past few chapters, Ranma Saotome's costumed alter-ego Girlman has dealt with dangerous villians like Scarecrow, Riddler, Miss Freeze, and Ragdoll, then he solved the mystery of the Catwoman, and discovers he has a fiancee' who also shares his hatred of crime and became his sidekick...but nothing compares to Ranma's next challenge... THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AT FURINKAN HIGH!

Fighting evil will be nothing compared to the first day of school...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are dropped off at Furinkan High by Kasumi who happens to be driving the Limo, Akane then notices something odd and says to Kasumi, "Umm Kasumi, I thought no one drives a car in this ward?" Kasumi then says, "Well, it looks like times have changed, and besides I don't want you two to be late, enjoy your first day at school!" Ranma then says, "And I thought things couldn't get any weirder ever since the day I started my war on crime." Ranma and Akane then see a small one eyed boy wearing a glowing yellow and black striped chanchanko vest, wooden geta sandals, and a school uniform walking to a graveyard. The boy then notices Ranma and Akane, the minute he says, "Humans are interesting", he goes back to walking to the graveyard.

Ranma then says, "O...k...things got even weirder, with or without evil around! Why do I have to go to school anyway Akane?" Akane then says, "First off, it's mandatory and second, You're the heir of the Saotome Mansion so you need the education." Ranma then says, "Well... hey, why is there a horde of males guarding the front of the school?"

Sure enough, Ranma and Akane then see hundreds of men dressed in sports gear, some of them are boxers, baseball players, sumo wrestlers, tennis players, etc. Akane then gets angered and says, "Oh no... not this again! You see, before Tatewaki Kuno went nuts and became the Riddler, he said that if anyone can beat me, they can date me... I hate it when they do this to me this morning! In fact, I imagine they are the criminals!" Akane then fights the boys who keep chanting, "Go out with me Akane!" Ranma then asks, "Akane, can I help you?" Akane then says, "I don't need your help!" Then the boys see Ranma and they're shocked. The actor in the godzilla suit says, "Oh my! You're Ranma Saotome...heir to the Saotome fortune..." Then another actor dressed as a man from Edo times says, "I take it that this lady must be your fiancee' I guess we have no choice but to give up our pursuit of Akane.

The boys run off and Ranma looks at Akane and says, "At least they stopped..." Akane then says, "I could've beaten them up without you!" Unknown to the two, a strange teenager overhears the two and is carrying a huge spatula.

Ranma and Akane then enter the building and then they see a strange man in a hawaiian shirt and shorts, he has a tan and a topknot. The strange man has his fingers ties to strings and it is tied to pineapples and guava fruits on the ceiling and he is playing his ukeleilei and making them move up and down and then he sings, "Keikei would you like some fruits? Keikei would you like some fruits? Keikei would you like some fruits?" Then he notices Ranma's pigtail so he goes up to Ranma and while holding scissors he says, "Demerit fo' de long hair brudda!" Then Ranma delivers him a kick to the head and says, "Who do you think you are? "Czar Baldy Bald the fourth"?" The strange man then says, "What's da matter brudda? can't take a **JOKE**?" AHAHAHAHA!"

Ranma then asks Akane who was he, then Akane answers, "Believe it or not, he is the Principal of the school... he has been mysteriously absent for three years when he returned from Hawaii, he came back a few months ago and with an obsession for both conformity and all things Hawaiian, including his very dark skin and a fake Hawaiian accent...and even before he was like this, he liked to play practical **JOKES** on the students... but if he stays out of line I shall consider him a criminal. Ranma then says, "I'd rather face Riddler again that have to fight the Prinicipal, he seems to be a martial artist too."

Ranma and Akane then attend the class of Hinako Ninomiya who is starting a lesson on "ticks, fleas, mosquitos, and other **PARASITES**".

(Later at night, at the Tendo Training hall)

Soun Tendo is at his desk filling out some paperwork, Then Girlman appears from the shadows and Soun then says, "GIRLMAN! So we finally meet, I see I finally met someone who shares the deep commitment of ridding the dark and corrupting city of crime." Girlman then says, "Oh and congradulations on being promoted to Comissioner, now what is the clue you wanted me to see?" Soun then gives Girlman a tiny flashlight that emits a infra-red signal and Soun says, "Apparently, the criminals you apprehanded have these and they seem to call on someone they call "The Killer Moth", he has the same M.O. as you but the opposite, instead of fighting for justice, he fights for injustice. See to it that you can get to the bottom of... huh?" Soun notices that Girlman vanished into the night…

(The next day)

After School, Ranma and Akane then sees Ranma's friend Tsubasa Kurenai working on a new costume for a play. Ranma then says, "Hi Tsubasa, I see you're taking a break from your D.A. duties for the school play but why is your costume a coin?" Tsubasa then says "Well it is fitting that I'm dressed as a TWO-FACEd coin, and I'm the junior D.A. of Gotham ward. Also there will be a costume party at the new okonomiyaki restaurant tonight. I can't wait! So who's the lady Ranma?"

Ranma then says, "This is Akane Tendo, Comissioner Tendo's daughter and friend of the family, her sister also helps the family." Tsubasa then says, "Oh...is she your girlfriend? hee hee."

The two then blush and stumble but then suddenly, they see a teenaged "boy" of Ranma's age and "he"starts attacking him with a giant spatula. Ranma kept dodging the attacks and then when he gets a good look at the attacker, he then says, "Uuchan-is that you?"

The attacker then says, "Yes Ran-chan, it's me! Ukyo Kuonji! And now to pay you back for the decade of shame!" So Ukyo throws mini-spatulas at Ranma but dodges it and then they kept fighting until they both got tired and then Ukyo then says, "After I get through with you, I will find your father and make him pay!" Ranma then says, "It doesn't matter, a criminal killed him many when I was 8..."

Akane then says, "Ok, you two... explain everything to me! This isn't exactly making any sense!"

(Ranma and Ukyo's flashback begins)

6 year old Ranma was vacationing at Osaka with the family but then he sees Ukyo for the first time and then on a daily basis they played a game in which they play fight and when Ranma wins he gets a free okonomiyaki from Ukyo's father who just so happens to be a Okonomiyaki vender.

Eventually, Ukyo's father suggested to Genma that the two should be engaged and throw in his okonomiyaki car t in as a dowry (Ranma had no idea Ukyo is a female the whole time) Genma agreed but he remembered the promise he made to Soun but found himself unwilling to give up the okonomiyaki cart, Genma came up with the perfect idea, he goes up to Ranma and asks, "Ok boy, what do you like more? Ukyo or okonomiyaki?" Ranma, eating an okonomiyaki at the time and unaware that his friend was a girl, quickly said, "Okonomiyaki!" Thus, Genma stole the cart and left a furious Ukyo behind. Nodaka then asks Genma, "What did you do this time? Did you do a diet pill pyramid scheme again?" as the three run back to Gotham Ward.

As for poor Ukyo Kuonji, the other girls at Ukyo's school mocked her for not being feminine enough to keep her fiancé with her. Because of that, she decided to give up on her feminity and learned to act as a boy. She then spent the next ten years training in the martial art of okonomiyaki to prepare for her revenge against the Sa otomes.

(flashback ends)

Ukyo then says, "THIS ENDS NOW!" Ukyo then attacks Ranma but then Ranma punches Ukyo in the chest and feels something..."out of place". Ranma then stares at Ukyo oddly then pours warm water on her and feels Ukyo's chest again. Ukyo then looks puzzled and says. "What's wrong?" Ranma jumps back and says, Uuchan, you were a girl the whole time?" Ukyo then says, "Yes I am!" Ranma then says, "No wonder why you wanted revenge on me and the whole engagement thing pop mentioned three days before that day...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GIRL THE WHOLE TIME?"

Ukyo then says, "You assumed I was a guy the whole time? Well you never asked me! Also remember that one day we fought?"

(flashback begins)

Ranma and Ukyo were play-fighting but then Ranma accidentally kicks Ukyo in the "area between her legs" Then Ranma says, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Ukyo then says, "I'm alrig ht, why did you ask Ran-chan?" Ranma then says, "...Nothing, let's end this and get some lunch!"

(flashback ends)

Ranma then says,"Oh right, if you were a guy and I kicked you there, then you would cough in pain and fall to the ground... But still you should've told me you were a girl the whole time, you keep dressing like a guy!" Ukyo then says, "Well I'm not the one to talk, "pig-tailed boy! Forget it, I'll deal with you later, I got to open my new shop and the costume party...see you real soon... "Ran-chan"!"

Akane then looks angered at Ranma and says, "You had another fiancee' this whole time?" Ranma then says, "It was my father's idea in the first place, not mine...doesn't matter now, he's dead now and so is my mom... Maybe I can work things out with Ukyo, I mean I only fight criminals now, not friends. Besides chances are, we might encounter that creep your dad told me about." Akane then says, "That's right, "The Killer Moth"! Well it's certainly not your fault with Ukyo...but Shampoo is another story!"

Ranma then says, "Ok ok Akane, now we have to get our costumes ready... and the "other" costumes, I also got you a grappling hook!"

(Later that night)

Ukyo just opened her new restaurant "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki" and invites the general public, she is dressed as Girlman but in a "campy" purple and yellow costume and a red wig. Ukyo is cooking up her signature Okonomiyaki until she sees Ranma and Akane enter the restaurant. Ranma is dressed like Girlman but the costume is "campy", the mask, boots, glove, and cape are colored blue, and everything else is gray. Akane's Tomboy costume is also "campy" and has green shorts and "peter pan" shoes, red uniform and a green mask.

Ukyo then says, "Hi Ran-chan, what's with the goofy Girlman costume? Do you admire her too?" Ranma then says, "Well why are you dressed like her too but in a more psychedelic way? Ukyo then says, "Well I admire the caped crusader and I thought it would be cute if I modified the suit… Well Akane, I see Tomboy has a fan too!" Before the two can speak, the door explodes and they see what appears to be a criminal in a green bug-like mask/helmet, white mane, purple costume and cape, green boots and gloves, pantyhose tied to his mask like a bandana as well as his elbows and knees, and striped purple and black spandex. He has moths flying around him and has henchmen by his side who are dressed like him.

The costumes criminal then says, "Huh huh, I am "The Killer Moth" and I shall rob the proceeds of this party! Hand over the goods, now!" The two henchmen look at eachother and one of them says, "Daisuke, I hope this is worth minimum wage!" And the other says, "Well Hiroshi, the way this guy makes us commit crimes and dress like him, I expect a raise!" Soun Tendo appears and says, "Ok you! You will have to deal with me first!" Then Killer Moth proceeds to fire his colorful cocoon gun at Soun and his covers him up in a cocoon, Killer Moth then says, "Huh huh, who's next?"

Akane then whispers to Ranma, "Holy Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo, Girlman! It's that creep my dad told you about…The Killer Moth!" Ranma then says, "I know, and he's got your pop too! Well let's get out of those "campy" costumes and into our real ones, Lucky Kasumi got my signal and she is sending the Girlmobile over with our costumes.

The minute Ranma and Akane leave the restaurant, Ukyo then says, "I don't see the caped crusader or the girl wonder anywhere…so I guess it's up to me to squash that moth! He's making me lose customers!" Killer Moth then has the henchmen steal from the party goers and then he is suddenly slapped in the face by Ukyo's giant black painted spatula and she throws a small spatula at his hand, dropping the cocoon gun. Then Ukyo proceeds to pick up the cocoon gun and fire at the Killer Moth into a cocoon, then she sees the two henchmen and she says, "Boo!" Then the two give everyone back the loot and they run off into parts unknown.

Ukyo then grabs Killer Moth and he says, "Huh huh, Please don't kill me!" Ukyo then says, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me. Then Killer Moth says, "What are you? Because I know you're not Girlman!" Ukyo then says, "I'M BOYGIRL! I'm just as bad as Girlman!"

Killer Moth then faints and then Girlman and Tomboy arrive and then they see that Killer Moth is already defeated, Girlman and Tomboy look puzzled but then suddenly, Girlman accidentally slips on Soun's cocoon and he slides into the kitchen where he hits the counter and is knocked out and a teapot falls on him…

Ranma blacks out and when he wakes up, his head is covered in bandages and he finds himself back in Saotome Manor and then a shadowy figure then says, "You had a nasty accident Ranma, and you didn't even fight that bug guy, what happened?" Ranma then says, "All I can remember is that Ukyo kicked Killer Moth's butt and I slipped on a cocoon, She was kinda cute, thinking she can copy my M.O. and fight someone I never had a chance to fight first.

Ranma opens his eyes and he sees Ukyo and he screams, "YIKES! But but…" Ukyo blushes and says, "Oh Ranma-honey, you think I'm cute?" Akane then gets very angry at this and is about to pound Ranma but Kasumi holds Akane back while she says, "Ranma just got out a accident, we can't afford to put him in a coma! By the way Ranma, it was nice your friend dropped you off here." Ranma looked puzzled and says, "Ok, basically, what happened and does "Uuchan" know about my "double life"?"

Ukyo nods and explains everything:

"Ok, after you had a accident, I noticed you can change genders with waters of different temperature and I was shocked when I took off the mask, then "Tomboy" showed up and was surprised and then I said to her, "We need to take Ran-chan to safety! NOW!" Then I got a sweet ride on the "Girlmobile" and managed to get you back to the Manor. Don't worry, the police were investigating the shop so they would file a report on the bug guy I just beat up… now I guess my shop will never open unless it's safe from thugs like him…"

Ranma then says, "Uuchan… I want you to stay with us! I need to make amends for what my father did to you those years ago, also if what you did to Killer Moth was true… I would need a new recruit on this war on crime… umm…. "Girlboy"!"

Akane then says, "Well… at least you're becoming responcible Ranma, I'm ok with it, I hope father doesn't know about this…and your "secret"." Ukyo then replies while blushing, "Thanks "Ranma-honey"… first off my new name is "Boygirl" and second… why are you obsessed with fighting crime and how can you change into a girl? Is it "special effects"?"

Ranma has a tear in his eye and decides to tell Ukyo…

(A traumatic flashback begins from chapter 1 involving the death of Mr. and Mrs. Saotome being witnessed by Ranma and what he went through to become Girlman in order to avenge their deaths, such as being cursed on purpose for his alter-ego)

Ranma then says, "The only ones who know about what I went through after that are Akane, Kasumi, and Rin the girl scout, she inspired me to use the girl as a symbol of terror to crime an… are you crying "Uuchan"?"

Ukyo cries while hugging Ranma and she says, "That is the most saddest thing I've ever heard, it is more sadder than what Mr. Saotome did to me those years ago… and the worst part is that I never got the chance to get revenge on him!" Ranma then gives her a weird look and says, "Oh...K..." Akane then says, "I became "Tomboy" because I have a dislike for criminals too, my father is now Police commissioner, and I don't have a mom either… and criminals are not responcible for her death in case you're wondering."

Ukyo continues to cry and hug Ranma and Ranma then says, "Uuchan"… You're crushing me, I'm gonna need those ribs for when I fight criminals, especially Ragdoll, Riddler, and Scarecrow, now that I discovered that they escaped Arkham Asylum… I wonder whatever happened to them?"

While Ranma wonders, Ukyo then keeps pouring cold and hot water on Ranma to change him back and forth from boy to girl while saying, "This is so fun!" Then Ranma says, "Please stop that, I don't like having my secret identity exposed!"

(On a deserted island)

Ragdoll, Riddler, and Scarecrow continue to play "Go Fish" until Riddler then says, "I can't take it anymore! Hee hee hahahahaha! I…the green question mark of Furinkan High has "girls on the belfry"…Riddle me this! What is the one secret not even wikipedia can explain?" Ragdoll then says, "Uh oh, Kuno's losing it again! Let me go find something to knock him out with!"

Then Riddler says to Scarecrow, "Give up? THE SECRET IDENTITIES OF GIRLMAN AND TOMBOY! Muahahahahaha! Heehee heee! And they are really Ran…" Then Ragdoll konks him on the head with a watermelon and then Riddler then says, "Umm… What was I talking about?" Scarecrow then says to Ragdoll, "You idiot! He said he knows their secret identities and he was going to expose them! Ragdoll then says, "How this knucklehead's noggin works? That's got to be the biggest riddle of them all… got any fours?" Riddler then mudders, "Go…fish…!"

Scarecrow then says, "The minute we get off this rock, I'm sooooo going to give Girlman such a dose of my toxin that she will be swimming in her bed every night!"

(The next night)

Ranma then sees the Girl-signal beaming and then he gets into costume and changes himself with cold water, then Akane puts on the Tomboy costume and then the two wait for their newest member of the "Gotham Knights"… Ukyo shows up in a variant of the Girlman costume except the suit is purple and black, has a skirt, and on her chest is a symbol of a spatula but with batwings on it.

Ukyo then says, "This is the night "Boygirl" will help you guys end this war against crime! Now what is going on?" Girlman then says, "We got reports of a criminal with a Hawaiian accent running around making robberies, it states that he is wearing a **Red hood**ie type jacket."

"Boygirl" then says, "Thank you Ranma… Now we have a job to do!"

Then Girlman and Tomboy go inside the Girlmobile, while Boygirl jumps on her motorcycle that she uses for crime fighting… and delivering Okonomiyaki and they ride off to find "the criminal in the **red hood**"…

Next Time: Actually I need more ideas to continue the story… I will accept any idea from you the readers. And then there will be a new chapter.… Same Girl-time, same Girl-channel!


	6. Killer Moth's Joke

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 6: Killer Moth's Joke!

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman" as well as "DC Comics"

I'm accepting ideas!

Speaking of Ideas I just attended Wondercon and I got a chock full of them and I even saw "Justic League: New Frontier" before it came out and the movie was great! I even met "THE" Bruce Timm (co-creator of Harley Quinn) Also me and Emma Iveli asked him if he would want to see Sarah Silverman as Harley Quinn in "The Dark Knight" and he replied: "I do not, also Sarah is too smart to be Harley Quinn". I also picture her doing "the poop song" to Heath Ledger's Joker and his responce is he shoots her.

Also at Wondercon I was heavily praised for my work on this story.

Also I **really** wanted a version of Plastic Man in this story... and I ran out of ideas from Rumiko Takahashi's stories so I used a similar character from another show with hilarious results!

btw...my uncle and aunt are fans of my story. They liked it so much that they make a appearance in the story so watch out for them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: Ranma found out he has another fiancee' in Ukyo Kuonji due to Genma's fault in the past and then he had to deal with a strange villian named "Killer Moth"! However Ranma as Girlman was unable to fight this villian because Ukyo beat him to it as "Boygirl", and to make amends for what Genma did to her all those years ago, Ranma agreed to let Ukyo stay with him and Akane and become the third member of the "Gotham Knights" as "Boygirl"!

But wait, after all that commotion, whatever happened to "Killer Moth"? Well this is what happened after Ukyo defeated him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Soun gets off the cocoon, he and his men grab the cocooned Killer Moth and were about to put him in their car but then he breaks free of his own cocoon and summons a army of Moths to buzz in the faces of Soun and the police, then he places pantyhose on Soun's head and runs off. Killer Moth then sees that his "Mothmobile is being towed away and he says to himself, "Huh huh, that sucks!" Then he notices a infra-red "Moth signal" beaming in the sky and he says to himself, "huh huh, looks like the boss wants me! At least I have these!" Then Killer Moth's cape shifts into purple wings and he flies off into where he is called at...

Then the Killer Moth enters a building that is owned by Nabiki Thorne, corrupt politician and crime lord of Gotham Ward. Killer Moth enters the building and says, "So Miss Thorne, I see Crime summoned me at this time of need, is there anything I can do?" Miss Thorne then says, "Please, if I need a good laugh, I'd hire the Toilenator. Anyway I have a plan that will make millions, you will infiltrate the comic convention in Kasukabe and I'll have my other men go to other places to make a mint, "Red Hood", you shall break into the "Joker's Hawaiian Juice" factory and I'll have "Eel O' Quagmire" break into a condom factory."

"Eel O' Quagmire" then says, "Listen here Miss Thorne, I might be a criminal but this is the time of crime I wouldn't like to commit, you see I'm just a sexual predator!" Nabiki then says, "I didn't ask you what you do, just perform the robbery… and what's with the white goggles?" Quagmire then says, "Umm… they are my disguise for when the cops see me."

Then the man in a red hoodie sweatshirt goes up to Nabiki and says in a Hawaiian accent, "But Keikei, I be a principal of a high school, why must I be in on this?" Nabiki then says, "I loaned you money so you can make (of all things) a "Ice cream dinosaur", now it's time to pay me back!" Then the man says, "I be good!" Then the three men go off into their destinations to perform their crimes.

(Meanwhile, at Stately Saotome Manor)

Ranma was in the Girl-cave, looking up signals for updates on the status of any criminal activity in the city. Akane then walks down the stairs and says, "Look Ranma, I'm sorry we were unable to catch the red hooded guy but I had no idea he was that crafty." Ukyo also comes down with a plate of Okonomiyaki and says, "Well if you ask me Ranma-honey, if I wanted embarassment in the hands of a criminal, I'd deal with Killer Moth again."

Akane then gets the following bulletin: "Attention, all units, there is word of three separate places being held up by three criminals. The infamous "Red Hood" is at the"Joker's Hawaiian Juice" factory, "Eel O' Quagmire" is at a condom factory, and some jerk in a moth costume is at the 2008 wiggin'-con in Kasukabe."

Akane then says, "oh wow, at least you got another chance to catch "The Red Hood"...Sorry Ukyo but I think that "jerk in a moth costume" must be Killer Moth. Um... isn't Eel O' Quagmire supposed to be a sex offender and not the typical criminal we go after?" Ranma then says, "Ok, We'll split up and apprehend the said criminal in those places, since I know alot abou the Red Hood I'll go after him, you two go after Killer Moth since the comic convention has alot of innocent people, oh and word of advice, there will be nerds there... lot and lots of nerds, don't make any eye contact with them, they have never seen nor kissed a girl."

Akane then says, "O...k... hey wait, what about the condom factory?" Ranma pours cold water on himself and he puts on his costume as he says, "Umm... Commissioner Tendo will take care of that, especially since "Red Hood" is a bigger threat and Killer Moth is a danger to others...and himself."

Then Akane and Ukyo get into costume and they ride on the "Boy-cycle" to the convention while Girlman rides the "Girlmobile" to the factory.

At the 2008 wiggin'-con, Boygirl and Tomboy get in for free for wearing costumes and they are surrounded by nerds who act like they've never been this close to a girl before. Then they see what appears to be Scarecrow, Riddler, and Ragdoll at a stand looking at manga and then Tomboy says, "Holy Winonna Ryder Boygirl, It's them! and they seem to be stealing manga from that stand!" Boygirl then gives Tomboy $10 and says, "Never say "Holy (something) ever again!"

Tomboy then jumps in front of the three and she knocks them out with her bo staff. Then they moan in pain and Boygirl takes off their headgear and they are revealed to be costumed nerds and the one in the Riddler costume says, "But we were gonna buy them, we swear!" and the one in the Scarecrow costume then says, "I see a white light, I regret never kissing a girl!" Boygirl then says, "... That was so uncool... I see a "suicidegirls" booth, I'm going to take these nerds to them while you go look for the Moth. I just hope a kiss from those girls can revive them in time."

Tomboy then sees a man dressed like Faye Valentine and she quickly beats him up and then Boygirl shows up and says, "... I leave you alone for one minute and you beat up another costumed ner... is that "Manfaye"? Oh ok, It's cool."

Then they see Killer Moth getting a autograph from Brian Poshen and he says, "Huh huh, I like your work on "The Sarah Silverman Program". Boygirl and Tomboy quietly sneak up on him and Boygirl then whispers to Tomboy, "I can tell if this is the real Killer Moth" Boygirl noogies Killer Moth and he says, "huh huh, Stop tha... IT'S YOU!" Then the two step back and are about to attack. Boygirl then says, "Ok, it's really Killer Moth and not another nerd in a costume... Let's dance!"

Then Tomboy attacks Killer Moth with her bo staff as he tries to block her attacks. Killer Moth then goes to a weapons booth and steals two swords and Boygirl says, "Why do they set up weapons booths like this, they could put someone's eye out!" Then she notices a nerd dressed like "Professor Chaos". Killer Moth then knocks out Tomboy with the handle of the sword and he says to Boygirl, "It's you I want!" and the two start fighting eachother and she tries to bash him with her giant spatula but he slices it with his sword and knocks her to the floor. He holds the sword to her neck and he says, "Huh huh, after I kill you and I keep your mask and cape as a trophy, the entire criminal underworld will have no choice but to take me seriously and hire me more often."

Tomboy then gets up and hits Killer Moth in the head with a stuffed Kon. After Boygirl gets up, Killer Moth drops the swords and he runs off while Tomboy and Boygirl run after him in hot pursuit. Killer Moth then runs past the Gaia online panel and stole their free gold coupons, until he trips on Emma Iveli's crutches and he crashes into a painting, when he gets up, it looks like his head is where the donkey's butt is at. Soon Tomboy and Boygirl burst into laughter and Boygirl then says, "I knew your idea of being a "Anti-Girlman" might be a joke but you don't have to make a...horses' ass out of yourself!"

Killer Moth then panics and looks for a hostage and then he sees a young woman and he grabs her and says, "Don't move dynamic duo! one move and I will use my cocoon gun on... umm what's your name? oh right, I will cocoon Miss. Julie with my cocoon gun!" Tomboy and Boygirl didn't have time to think but then suddenly and without warning, someone taps Killer Moth's Shoulder and it turns out to be Mr. Robert, Julie's husband, and he looks rather angry. He shouts "nobody messes with "lil julia" and gets away with it!" and he grabs the cocoon gun and blasts Killer Moth with it and after wrapping him up in the cocoon, Robert kept punching Killer Moth and Julie kept kicking him and he shouts, "No more! I'm sorry!"

Tomboy and Boygirl were shocked at this site and they looked at eachother and Boygirl then says, "Ok...that was weird..." Tomboy then says, "Maybe we should've went to the condom factory and went after "Eel" O' Quagmire instead... oh wait, my dad's there..." Then a girl in a werewolf/vampire costume shows up and asks for their autographs and Tomboy and Boygirl gladly gave her one.

Vicki Vale then goes up to Mr. Robert and says, "Excuse me, I'm Vicki Vale from the "Gotham Gazette", you just apprehanded a dangerous criminal, so who are you anyway? A new hero of Gotham Ward?" Then Mr. Robert grabs the microphone and says, "I'm "The Boogie man"! Criminals beware! Hi Nephew!" The author is right behind him and he says, "Hi Uncle!"

(Meanwhile at the Condom Factory)

"Eel" O' Quagmire and his three fellow gangmembers were surprised by a night watchman. During the gang's escape, Quagmire notices the watchman's issue of "wet hooters" and he says, "heh heh...alright!" but was shot in the shoulder and he fell into a drum of unidentified acid. He escaped to the street only to discover that his gang had driven off without him.

Fleeing on foot and suffering increasing disorientation from the gunshot wound and the exposure to the acid, Quagmire eventually passed out in front of a Shinto Shrine. He awoke to find himself in a bed in the shrine, when he awoke, he sees a teenaged miko and he says, "I just woke up and found myself in heaven, giggity giggity!" Then a monk shows up and he says, "I see you must have met my grandaughter Rei. Welcome to my shrine!"

Quagmire then says, "What happened, were the police after me?" Then the monk said, actually I found you unconscious this morning and so I took you in and me and my grandaughter nursed you back to health, the police were looking for you but I just told them you weren't here... I see good in you mister... I heard you were in a accident so...see this as a second chance in life!" The two left the room and then Quagmire then thinks... "Hmm... man that girls hooters are big... no no wait! That monk and that girl treated me kindly and they have faith in me, plus those bastards left me to be captured without a moment's hesitation... I'M GOING TO GIVE UP CRIME AND FIND A NEW MEANING IN MY LIFE!

Then Quagmire realized the acid entered his bloodstream and it caused a radical physical change. His body now had all of the properties of rubber, allowing him to stretch, bounce, and mold himself into any shape. Quagmire then takes off his suit and realized his red and yellow hawaiian shirt became a rubber costume, he also uses his white goggles and changes the size of his chin to hide his identity. Then he notices a buldge between his legs while making a huge grin. Quagmire then thinks, "That's it! I shall give up crime and use these strange powers to fight on the side of law and order... I shall become..."PLASTIC MAN"! For my first order of business... I'm gonna catch those bastards who ditched me!" Then he runs out of the Shrine before the monk and his Grandaughter can notice he was gone. The old monk smiles and he says, "You know Rei, I think he found his second chance at life!"

Plastic Man then knocks at the door of Commissioner Soun Tendo's office and he says, "Umm Mr. Commissioner, I believe these were the guys who were aiding "Eel" O' Quagmire in the robbery of the Condom Factory, they left Quagmire to die but I manage to capture them." Soun then sees that his left hand was shaped like a cage, containing the three crooks and then he says, "Amazing! It seems that now we have another crimefighter..." But then suddenly Soun got word that Girlman just tracked down the Red Hood and then he says to Plastic Man, "Sorry but we got to go, word is that Girlman found the Red Hood and we've been after him for months. I hope we meet again!"

Plastic Man then says, "Well...at least he's gonna get it, now I must use my powers but first... I'm gonna party at "Melonshakers" tonight! umm it's a gentlemen's club!"

(At the "Joker's Hawaiian Juice factory")

The "Red Hood" shows up with two henchmen but as they are about to steal the factory's income, Girlman shows up and the two thugs attempt to fight her but they end up pummeled. Then "Red Hood" climbs to the top level of the factory and then he find himself suddenly surrounded on a catwalk by Girlman . Girlman then sees him and says, "So, you're the infamous "Red Hood" who keeps making heists in factories and escaping so easily, now we finally meet!" The "Red Hood" then throws a pineapple bomb at her and she easily dodges but then she grabs him by the hood and is shocked as what she sees…

Girlman is shocked and says, "Principal Kuno… That's impossible! Oh wait, you're crazy, so it is possible… But Why?" Principal Kuno is shocked but then he tries to run off. However, he accidentally slips off the catwalk and he falls into a catch basin for the chemicals.

Girlman was shocked that not only did "The Red Hood" escape... again, and was really the principal of his High School…but he fell into a vat of chemicals and probably didn't survive... Girlman then goes to the Girl-cave and meets up with Boygirl and Tomboy who tell him about the strange thing that happened during their pursuit for the Killer Moth but then Girlman says, "The Red Hood" is actually the school principal and he ended up in a vat of Chemicals…it might be the last we've heard of him…

(Unknown to the Gotham Knights)

The Red Hood apparently survives due to swimming for freedom from the chemicals and because of a special breathing apparatus built into his sweatshirt. He makes it back to his office at the school but he discovers something horrible once he takes off the hood… His skin turned chalk white, his lips are ruby red and stuck in a permanent grin and his hair became green and his topknot bloomed into a palm tree… he became a Hawaiian evil clown… Then the Principal smashes a mirror and says, "Wait till they get a load of me Keikei…

Muah ha ha ha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Next time: I believe this will be the wierdest chapter I will ever write in this story... it's all "Myx-ed up"!


	7. MXYed up!

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 7: All Mxy-ed up!

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman" as well as "DC Comics"

before I get complants about using the wrong villian let me tell you something... I just want to use the character and I want this to be the wierdest chapter I've ever wrote, also...Other DC heroes will appear in my story too! Also the villian will resemble the one seen on "Superman: the animated series" and will not be portrayed by a Rumiko Takahashi character. Also this chapter was supposed to be posted on Febrary 29th, a leap year day. That explains why this chapter is so "Mxy-ed" up!

I also want to thank my uncle and aunt for supporting this story and for appearing in the last chapter.

I'm still accepting ideas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Gotham Ward, unless you count that cow flying over the moon or Alfred E. Kahn in a diaper, dancing near a garden sprinkler.

Ranma then continues to worry as he remembers that Scarecrow, Riddler, and Ragdoll have escaped from Arkham Asylum a few months ago and they can appear in Gotham anytime soon. Ranma walks by and notices Ukyo is in a sailor fuku and making pancakes while Akane is dressed as a baseball player. Ranma is then shocked and he asks Akane, "Umm Akane, why are you dressed like that? It's kinda creeping me out!"

Akane then responds, "I woke up like this and it won't come off... why are you dressed like a french maid?" Ranma then looks at the mirror and notices his french maid outfit, Ukyo then pours cold water on him and Ranma says, "Thanks "Uuchan" but it doesn't explain our crazy costumes and... why do I see a dog, a horse, a cat, a monkey, and a horse flying in the sky wearing capes?"

Kasumi shows up and notices Ranma as a french maid and all the crazy stuff and then she says, "Oh my!" is it April Fools' day already?" Ranma then says, "No it isn't and I have no idea why everything is being messed up, but hide in the Girl-cave until we figure out how we solve this!

Ukyo then notices local fanfic writer Emma Iveli being pelted with green marshmallows by a blue rabbit, she then says, "Why did I create her?" And the rabbit says, "Can't kill me!". Ranma then says, "It has to be Scarecrow, he likes to victimize that girl and he must have created a toxin that's making us hallucinate crazy images, like that Konaki Jiji over there." Ranma and Akane then sees a strange looking baby with facial hair in background, making squealing noises. Ranma then says nervously...that's not a Konaki Jiji..There's my Chippy...CHIPPY!!! AAAAHHHH!"

Ukyo then says, "Well it would be possible that Scarecrow is doing something like this to us...well it can't be Killer Moth because we saw his butt being handed out to him by some "gaijin" in the convention last week... so it has to be..."

Akane then suddenly points out something on TV that when she changes the channel it's still being shown, it has a strange small big headed man in a purple outfit and bowler derby, he then says, "Time to play "Deal or no duh!" then the words "Hosted by Mr. Mxyzptlk" appears onscreen. Ranma then says, "Mitts-o-plik?" Then the strange man appears and looks angered, he jumps out of the TV and grabs Ranma, shouting, "NO! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY MY NAME! This is how you say it...

MIX (turns into a blender) YEZZ (turns into a album for the rock group "yezz") SPIT (spits at Ranma's face) LICK! (turns into a dog and licks his face)"

Ranma then looks puzzled and says, "Wha...wha..what are you and are you responcible for the strange things that keep happening to us today?" Then the strange man says, "The name is Mister Mxyzptlk and I came from the 5th dimension on the planet Zrff, I used to come down here for laughs by pestering mortals and that jerk in the blue and red costume...so I got tired and decided to pester someone more deserving and worthy of my presense... YOU! GIRLMAN! COME ON DOWN!" Then Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo transform into Girlman, Tomboy, and Boygirl. Boygirl then asks, "Why do you sound like that annoying comedian with the squinty eyes and sounds like the "Aflack duck"?" Mxyzptlk replies, "I get that alot!"

Then he adds, "You know the legends around Genies, Imps, and Leprechans?" Then he levitates Tomboy and Boygirl and juggles them, Girlman then says, "You started them?" Then Mxyzptlk then says, "Guilty as charged, but as those many years went by I got bored by mere mortals, then I started messing with Superheroes like that jerk in the blue and red costume...then I got bored with him but when I found out you can change your gender... I found a new best friend!" Then Mxyzptlk puts on "Best Friend" by Toybox and starts dancing to it.

Tomboy was about to perform a flying kick on him but he vanishes and reappears on her head and he cuts one. Mxyzptlk then says, "Uh uh uh! I have many strange abilities that you don't want me to use when I get angry." Boygirl is about to hit him on the head with her giant spatula but Mxyzptlk turns it into a giant feather and he laughs while saying, "stop! that tickles!" Then he uses his power to change the heroes' costumes into harem costumes and says, "Now, dance monkeys dance! AHAHAHA!"

While they are forced to dance, Akane and Ukyo are so furious but Ranma got so mad she shouts, "CUT THAT OUT!" So you see your "fun" as a game huh? Well every game has a set of rules! And this game is just random idiocy" Mxyzptlk then flies on Ranma's head and after cutting another one, he says, "Ok... I'll give you a rule." Akane then asks, "Then what is it?" Mxyzptlk then turns Akane and Ukyo into plushies and he tells Ranma, "Actually, the only way to get me sent back to my world is if you get me to say, write, spell, or otherwise reveal my name backwards, after that I will vanish until our dimensions are alligned in about... three months."

Ranma then gets a idea and says, "Oh man... if I can't I say it forward, how am I supposed to say it backward?" Then Mxyzptlk says, "No you baka, you don't have to say it, I have to say it!" Ranma then says, "Say what?' then Mxyzptlk angerly shouts "KLTPZYXM! IT'S KLTPZYXM YOU BAKA!... oh nuts!"

And with that, Mr. Mxyzptlk vanished in a purple puff of smoke and everything he has used his powers on were turned back to normal. Ranma then says, If I continue to eat chocolate, will I see that weirdo again?" Akane then says, "You did it Ranma! But what did you do to that little freak?" Ranma then says, "Actually I managed to get him to say his name backwards... I'm guessing the Riddler's sane compared to that little imp..." Ukyo then says, "By the way, I wonder whatever happened to Riddler and those other criminals?"

(A week later, the saga of those knuckleheads concludes...)

Riddler, Ragdoll and Scarecrow are still trapped on the island but then they notice a box of diet coke washed up and Riddler saved a bunch of Mentos. Scarecrow then says, "We can just use the mentos and diet coke to make rockets to help us escape!" Riddler then says, "Actually... I have a better idea..." Then the Mentos jingle plays in the background and then a cruise ship arrives and the three are greeted by girls in bikinis who Ragdoll finds disgusting. the minute they get on the boat and it departs to sea, "Scarecrow then says, "Mentos! The freshmaker! (pours fear gas bombs on the deck) THIS IS A HOLD UP! WE'RE TAKING THIS BOAT BACK TO GOTHAM!"

Then suddenly, they see Killer Moth in a motorboat and Ragdoll then says, "Oh no, it's that joke of a villian...what do you want "Killer Bug"?" Then Killer Moth says, "That's not my name! Anyway I didn't escape "Super-jail" for nothing, I was looking for you three, you faced Girlman and...the others but how would you like special training that will guarantee to make you more powerful...powerful enough to DESTROY GIRLMAN!"

Ragdoll and Scarecrow made huge smiles but Riddler then says, "Sorry, but I will not harm her... I just want to win her heart..." Scarecrow then says, "Baka! Anyway sure Moth, we'll go for your offer! Ok people, change of plans!"

Then the villians jumps on Killer Moth's boat and as they rode away, Killer Moth then shouts, "TO JUSENKYO!"

(At the cursed springs of Jusenkyo)

Riddler and Ragdoll are sparring against eachother while a terrified tied up Jusenkyo Guide is forced to watch them train. Scarecrow then trips and falls into a cursed spring and then the Guide's gag falls off and he shouts "AIYAA! NOT THAT SPRING MR. SCARECROW! YOU FALL IN SPRING OF DROWNED..."

Meanwhile a purple and white cat hears the Scarecrow make a demonic laugh of joy and looks worried, then she runs off into parts unknown...

Next Time: While the Gotham Knights deal with a villianess named "Poison Ivy"... someone from Ranma's past returns!

**Mini story: Akane's addiction...**

Note: I got the idea to do this mini-story from a episode of "The Simpsons" called "Love, Springfieldian Style" and the fact that the Green Arrow's sidekick was once addicted... I hope I don't offend anyone who reads this but then again, this chapter is crazy enough!

Ranma and Ukyo were going to the kitchen and to their horror, they sees Akane doing something shocking, Ukyo then says, "You always have the answers Ranma! But what's your answer for that?" Ranma then says, "Akane's... "chomping wonka"! Akane you know better than that! Remember what happened to Green Arrow's sidekick? They don't call him "Speedy" for nothing!" Akane is seen with a bowl of rocky road ice cream with chocolate sauce all over it and she says, "I'm just having rocky road ice cream! Also just because they say chocolate is a drug on "that show" doesn't mean it really is one. they just can't have kids use drugs so it is substituted with chocolate!"

Ranma and Ukyo then says, "... can we have some please?" Akane then says, "Sure guys! Also, dark chocolate is said to be a antioxidant."

THIS MESSAGE IS UNPAID FOR BY THE... UMM... SOME ASSOCIATION OF THOSE WHO DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO DO DRUGS, DON'T DO DRUGS OR BAD STUFF WILL HAPPEN AND YOU WILL START SEEING MILT APPLEDAY CARTOON CHARACTERS JUST LIKE THAT JIMMY ROBERTS KID!


	8. Kiss from a Rose

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 8: Kiss from a rose

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

Bad News, I might take a break from fanfic writing because I am getting a new job soon. But I will continue eventually. If you fans are really nice and kewl, I will give you special spoilers to what will go on in this story, even to point where I introduce a certain villain who finds crime funny and a certain superhero team that will appear eventually.

I can't believe my story is over 1,800 hits, thank you "Girl-fans"!

Also today marks the 3rd year of being friends with the infamous fanfic writer Emma Iveli...

To those of you who don't get the inside jokes, The opening of the chapter is a parody of the beginning of "Batman: The Animated Series" and the story is loosely based on the episode "Pretty Poison". The chapter title is the same name as the song from "Batman Forever".

I'm still accepting ideas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Opening begins)

One night in Gotham Ward, a pair of suspicious men are plotting around a bank until suddenly, the bank explodes and the two men made out with the money as the bank continues to burn.

Elsewhere, the Girlmobile activates from the Girl-cave and drives into the night. The two robbers are being chased by a police car but manage to escape by going to the top of a building but the worst is yet to come for them.

Suddenly and without warning, The Girlman swoops down before them and he gives them a stern look.

The crooks pull out their guns but Girlman throws "girl-a-rangs" at their hands, making them drop the guns. Then he pounces on one of them, knocking him down and then the other one starts a fight fight with Girlman and as Girlman dodges the punches he makes the blow, knocking down the crook to the ground...

As the police arrive on the scene, they see the two bank robbers tied together and no trace of Girlman, but unaware to the police, the Girlman stands on top of one of Gotham's building and a bolt of lightning reveals himself to those worthy of seeing his presence.

(Opening ends)

At Furinkan High, Ranma Saotome attends Leadership class and then he sees his friend Tsubasa Kurenai and then he goes up to Tsubasa and asks, "Yo, how are ya doin'?" Tsubasa then says, "I'm pretty good Saotome, I got a date from that one girl from the "St. Baccus School for girls" so how are things with you and Commissioner Tendo's daughter... are you two hitting it off?" Ranma then blushes and says, "Well we're hitting something alright, So what's the lucky lady's name?"

Tsubasa then says, "Her name is Kodachi Kuno, oh that's here over there, Hi there!" Then Ranma sees a 16 year old girl in a gymnast outfit with a long black side pony tail and black rose petals flow around her. Kodachi sees Ranma and blushes and looks away and then he sees the two going to Tsubasa's limo and Tsubasa says, "Oh and Ranma, you're invited to dinner at the lovely "L'ane Riche" restaurant, bring your date!"

Ranma waves goodbye and then he gets a call from Ukyo that she will be working late at her restaurant and then he runs to Akane and after telling her what is going on, Akane then replies, "Sorry Ranma but I got to go to my dad's gym and train, you know how dangerous this city is getting... until you started your secret life." Then as Ranma leaves the school he hears a signal on his portable radio about Ragdoll starting a crime spree and then Ranma has Kasumi drive him back to the manor and he says to himself, "Sorry Tsubasa but duty calls!" Then he is unaware that he is being watched by a purple and white cat.

**(Later that night)**

Ragdoll is running with a bag full of loot and he yells, "I feel so alive! Now the only way my night can be complete is if..." The minute he sees Girlman he says, "Saw that coming! You're never gonna catch me Caped do-gooder!" Girlman tries to grab him but Ragdoll keeps dodging him and slipping and he says, "Wow, he's harder to catch than a greased up deaf guy!" Ragdoll then escapes and he says while he runs off, "Bet you didn't know that I purposely laced my costume with a slippery substance in order to escape so easily, tata!" And with that, Ragdoll continues to run until he is suddenly pounced by a shadowy figure and then he says, "Oh no! It's you again! Different day...same stuff!"

Girlman couldn't believe it... Catwoman caught Ragdoll and then she says, "Girlman! Catwoman happy to be seeing you!" Girlman then says, "Uh uh...well... thanks! Now to turn in tha..." But then a giant beast made out of straw appears and knocks Girlman and Catwoman into a wall while it grabs Ragdoll and walks away.

Girlman then wakes up and notices it's raining, and when she wakes up, she sees a purple and white cat next to her and then she screams in fear and runs off and drives into the Girlmobile, Girlman then says, "I can't believe Shampoo returns and that I missed that date with Tsubasa and Kodachi... I wonder how the two lovebirds are?"

**(Meanwhile, at the "L'ane Riche")**

Tsubasa wonders what is taking Ranma so long to get here and with his date but then Kodachi then says, "Sorry to leave but I have a class tomorrow and your little friend is late, how about a kiss goodnight?" Tsubasa then says, "Sure!" Then the two were kissing eachother and then Kodachi leaves. Ranma then managed to change into his business suit and his gender in order to make it to the restaurant. Ranma then asks, "I am so sorry Tsubasa, what did I miss?" Tsubasa then says, "Not much except I tasted the sweet nectar of a goddess... And then suddenly and without warning, Tsubasa feels faint and he falls face first into a plate of chocolate pudding. Ranma then says, "Just because it was your first kiss, doesn't mean you have to be literally knocked out...Tsubasa...c'mon knock it off...hello? hello? (checks his condition) SOMEBODY, CALL A AMBULENCE! THIS MAN NEEDS HELP!"

Then the medics arrives and took Tsubasa with him while Ranma was puzzled over what happened, then Ranma manages to hide in the shadows. Then commissioner Tendo and Akane are there and then Girlman suddenly appears, Soun then says, "Girlman, thank goodness you're here! The D.A. got poisoned, also I found this in his pocket. Also here is a sample of Tsubasa's blood, do anything you can!" Girlman then picks it up and it's a slip of paper that reads:

_"there are 3 houses: _

the first one is red so it is painted red.

the second one is blue so it is painted blue.

the third one green so what is painted?" 

Girlman then says, "Looks like the Riddler must be involved with this! (mutters to self) Man I hate his riddles! (To the Tendos) Comissioner, I will analyze this clue as well as come up with a antidote to the D.A.'s poisoning. Akane then gives Girlman a sad look and then Girlman then drives away in the Girlmobile.

**(Meanwhile, at stately Saotome Manor)**

Ranma then enters the mansion and he sees Kasumi offering Shampoo tea and biscuits. Shampoo then hugs Ranma and then Akane shows up and Akane then says, "Gee Ranma, I felt bad that I wasn't there to help your friend and then I see this! Also she's a cat burgler..."

Shampoo then says, "Akane is half-right... Shampoo am cat..." Then as she pours cold water on herself she says, "And it all your fault Ranmeow!" Then she becomes a pink and white kitty. Ranma then hides behind Akane and she is shocked by this and replies, "You fought many villians yet a lil kitty frightens you? I mean she's not even Scarecrow, you shouldn't be scared of something like that!"

Ranma then says, "Actually blame my dad, for he did something really bad to me in my past... he tried to teach me the "Nekoken" ("Cat Fist") technique by having me covered in fish sausage and thrown into a pit of starving cats it turns out that the technique is "...just another technique that would only be used by a total idiot. Anyone who would teach it should have his head examined". However I am starting to lose that fear after what happened to me a few months later...

Ukyo is near the door and she says, "I heard the whole thing Ranma-hunny... and what a cute kitty, let me get her some water!" Then Ukyo accidentally got warm water on the kitten and Shampoo becomes human again...and naked!" Ranma ignores it as she has a flashback about "that night" and Ukyo is puzzled and she says, "Ranma, who is that girl!" Shampoo then says, "I be his wife, Ranma beat Shampoo so now I belong to Ranma is that right Ranma...Ranma?"

Ranma then says, "I got reminded... of "that night"... Ukyo, Shampoo...did I ever tell you why I became Girlman? Ukyo looks at Shampoo and she says, "I'm also Catwoman and we met in China when Ranma got cursed!"

Ranma then took a deep breath and confessed..."This is what happened when I was eight..."

(A traumatic flashback begins from chapter 1 involving the death of Mr. and Mrs. Saotome being witnessed by Ranma and what he went through to become Girlman in order to avenge their deaths, such as being cursed on purpose for his alter-ego)

Shampoo and Ukyo are in eachother's arms and they are crying after hearing this, Akane has no choice but to shed a tear. Ukyo then says, "That story keeps getting sadder and sadder Ranma-honey!" Shampoo then says, "Shampoo so sorry" Ranma then says, "By the way Shampoo, how did you become a cat?"

Shampoo then explains, "Not cat... a "catwoman"... Shampoo return to Joketsuzoku after you defeat Shampoo, grandmother had Shampoo re-train but then something went wrong and Shampoo died, Shampoo remembered being dumped in "Spring of drowned cat" and it revive Shampoo, making Shampoo literal "catwoman". Shampoo want to make new life in Gotham with Ranma! Shampoo's first act is to give up cat burglary and help Ranma avenge parent's death!" Ukyo then says, "Speaking of which we will only avenge Nodaka Saotome... I got to defile Genma's grave for what he did to us!"

Shampoo then adds, "Shampoo also came to warn Ranma that Shampoo see four criminals in cursed springs training ground and mentioning "death to Girlman"! they look like a bug, a doll, a crazy riddle man, and the one in the scarecrow suit fell in spring!" Ranma then looks shocked and says, "Well now I know what happened to those guys…"

Akane then says, "GUYS! We have no time for petty arguements, Tsubasa Kurenai is dying and we need to find a antidote and find out who did this and see if the Riddler had a part in this!" Ranma then says, "Thanks guys, now...to the Girlcave!"

Then the four slide down the "Girl-pole" and end up in the Girlcave in full costume and Akane splashes Ranma with cold water to turn him into a girl.

Girlman then runs some tests on the toxin untill she isolated it and had a reading, "Girlman discovers it is a poison from a rare black rose that is said to be extinct..." Girlman then remembers seeing Kodachi Kuno surrounded in black rose petals and Tsubasa only acted sick after she kissed him." Girlman then shouts, "IT WAS KODACHI WHO DID THIS! Also it is suspicious that she is said to be a prize winning botanist, expert on plants, and a professional gymnast. But where could she be at and where... perhaps this riddle could explain alot but I'm not good at solving riddles... you can give it a shot Shampoo while I ponder why is Kodachi working with Riddler..."

Shampoo then shouts "GREENHOUSE!" Ranma seems puzzled and then Shampoo then says, "I know what riddle means...

_"there are 3 houses: _

the first one is red so it is painted red.

the second one is blue so it is painted blue.

the third one green so what is painted?" 

It means it be at Greenhouse, the poisoner is at a Greenhouse and crazy Riddle man must be involved as well! Tomboy then says, "There is a Greenhouse located just a few blocks down from the Tendo Dojo, if our hunches are correct, we should find our fiends but make it quick, Tsubasa will...! Then Girlman and Tomboy jump into the Girlmobile but then they see Catwoman and Boygirl on Boygirl's motorcycle arguing about who gets Ranma and Girlman then says, "Knock it off guys! We got to put aside our differences and help get that cure!" And with that the heroes are on their way to the Gotham Greenhouse.

As they enter the Greenhouse, they hear the whistling of the grass and random exotic plants. Then Tomboy feels something in her legs and then she says, "Girlman, that better not be you doing this." Then she notices Girlman is far from her and Ukyo and Catwoman continue to bicker about who gets Ranma and Akane says, "The more you guys bicker, the more Tsubasa isn't going to make it!" Then the group suddenly falls into a trap floor where cacti are on the bottom but they managed to grab the vines in time, then the vines turn out to be tendrils... of a giant Venus fly trap with monsterous fangs!"

As the Gotham Knights are tied up. They notice all the lights in the greenhouse are activated and they hear the most creepiest laugh of all time. Then they see Kodachi dressed in a black gymnast outfit with black rose vines on her arms and legs. Kodachi then says, "I see "Mr. Green Turtle" found some new playmates!" Girlman struggles and says, "You monster! What did you do to Tsubasa Kurenai?" Then Kodachi replies, "Oh... the District Attourney... I hear he isn't expected to live...How sad..." Then Kodachi cries and it quickly becomes evil laughter.

Girlman then says, "Why? Why did you do this to him Kodachi Kuno?" Then Kodachi then says, "Please, call me "**Poison Ivy**" Also I was avenging my babies after what Tsubasa did to them...destroying all plantlife on the site where Arkham Asylum is built over... I had to save my beautiful black rose from those bulldozers. The blood of those plants are spilled on his hands... So his fate is sealed with a kiss! You see...

I was a botanist at the St. Baccus school for girls, protecting the last rare flower and I planned to date Tsubasa since it was his decision to have that Asylum built. So I made some poisoned cookies for him, but I accidentally ate them and I fell ill and nearly died. (Boygirl tries to scape using her spatulas while Poison Ivy monologes) But when I woke up, I find myself in a pod plant and when the pod opened, I became a human/plant hybrid. I am immune to many toxins and poisons, My lips are poisonous, I control plants, and... (exhales sleeping spores in the form of a blown kiss at Boygirl) can notice your little friend is trying to escape, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Gotham Knights tried to ignore her laugh but then Girlman then deduces something... "Your last name is Kuno! Then that means..."

Then Girlman, Tomboy, and Catwoman then hear a voice from the other side of the Greenhouse and then a green shadowy figure then says, "Exactly my pig-tailed goddess... oh and riddle me this Girlman! "What's green and black and is the most treasured thing on earth?"

The minute Girlman says, "Is it cash?", the heroes are shocked to see who it is and Tomboy then says, "RIDDLER?" and then the Riddler says, "Correct! It's me!", Then the Riddler turns on his garish green overcoat with flashing light-up question marks and asks, "Like the jacket? It keeps me safe when I'm jogging at night!"

Poison Ivy then says, "My brother wanted to help me poison Tsubasa and make sure you won't stand in our way... Also I promised him that while I feed the three of your to "Mr. Green Turtle", Riddler will have Girlman to himself!" Girlman then says, "Oh geez! Please feed me to "Mr. Green Turtle" instead! ...Kidding!" Girlman then kicks the creature's teeth and Catwoman then uses her claws to free herself and Girlman, Girlman then says, "C'mon Catwoman, we need Tomboy and Boygirl, they are our friends!" Catwoman then says, "Fine! But remember Girlman, Girlman owe Catwoman one!"

Riddler then says, "My pigtailed goddess! I will fight you till you surrender and your heart will be mine! Thanks to my special training in "Jusenkyo"!" Then the Riddler attacks Girlman with his kendo stick with the question mark shaped handle and he shouts, "The Green Question Mark of Furinkan High shall keep fighting in the name of love! By the way... _Why won't a a doorbell ring_?" Girlman then says, "Enough Riddles! You know I can't solve them!" Then Tomboy then says, "Because it is a dumbell... just like you! (Kicks Riddler's back) Holy Confusing Riddles Girlman, Poison Ivy is escaping and she has the antidote!" Girlman then looks at Tomboy and she says, "Why do you always keep saying "Holy (something)" phrases?" Tomboy then says, "... Because I like to annoy you guys, plus it's funny and saying "Jimminy Jillickers Girlman" doesn't have a ring to it." Girlman then says, "Holy ooc moment Tomboy!" Tomboy then says, "Come to think of it, it is kinda annoying... just go after Poison Ivy!"

The giant venus fly trap then tries to eat Boygirl until Catwoman slashes the vines off her and she grabs her and takes her outside to give her fresh air.

Poison Ivy then fires her crossbow at Girlman and Tomboy and then Poison Ivy then says, "Forget my stupid brother, you will both die for protecting Tsubasa and hurting my "Mr. Green Turtle"! Then she keeps firing her crossbow and missing as it hits other plants, driving her slightly mad. Then Girlman fires his grappling hook into one of the lights but the lights accidentally came down from the ceiling and then fell into the plants, setting them ablazed. Kodachi screamed in terror as she grabbed her rare black rose but the falling debris made her drop it. Then Girlman falls into a chasm and as Kodachi plans to fire her crossbow at her.

Girlman purposly pours warm water on herself and takes off her mask, then s/he thinks "I hope this works" Then Kodachi then says, "Ranma Saotome! My love! Sorry but I need to find my baby (Sees Ranma with her black rose) No! Give it back!" Ranma then says, "If you want to save both of us... give me the antidote to the poison you gave Tsubasa!" Tomboy appears and says, "It looks like you don't have a choice Ivy..." Poison Ivy then gives Tomboy the antidote while Ranma then gives her the plant, then Poison Ivy kisses Ranma and then she says, "Ooops... my bad!" Then Ranma feels sick and he falls unconcious...

**(9 Hours Later)**

Ranma wakes up near a hospital bed and the first thing he sees is a rather alive looking Tsubasa Kurenai and Ranma is surrounded by Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo. Ranma then ask, "Where am I? Tsubasa, are you ok?" Tsubasa then says, "I envy you Saotome... you have your own harem! I remembered seeing two girls in strange costumes and a girl in a cat costume come in here with you and you were unconcious... and they injected both of us with a serum that made us feel like a million bucks... come to think of it when they say you're a millionare playboy, I guess you really are a millionare playboy.

Ranma then laughs at Tsubasa's joke and then a nurse shows up and takes Tsubasa for a check up and when he left, Ranma then asks, "Ok, can anyone tell me how I ended up here?"

Akane then says, "Poison Ivy accidentally kissed you, apparently while Riddler finds your alter-ego attractive, his sister seems to like you, also like Riddler she fails to realize that you and Girlman are one and the same." Ranma then says, "But where is Poison Ivy?" Akane then answers, "Well she ended up where her favorite garden was built under... Arkham Asylum, I even hear reports that her laughter makes the other inmates seem sane in comparison. Ranma then asks, "What about Riddler?" Akane answers, "Riddler was last seen being taken away by what appears to be a giant beast made out of straw, he did leave this for you.

"_Riddle me this Girlman!_

_What is hot, spicy, and isn't a burrito?"_

Then Ranma reads the bottom

_"You! I will return for you my pig-tailed defender of the night!"_

Ukyo then says, "Umm Shampoo, I'd want to thank you for saving me back there, no hard feelings?" Shampoo then says, "Shampoo still want Ranma!" Ranma then says, "Not this again! I'd rather deal with Myxptlk than deal with this again! You know Shampoo to make up for this I'..." Shampoo then says, "Shampoo don't need to live in Saotome manor, Shampoo happy working at new "Cat Cafe"... also Shampoo will continue to fight with Ranma, Akane, and "Spatula girl" maybe we make difference yes?" Ranma then extends his hand and then Ukyo extends her on Ranma's and Akane does too, Shampoo then does the same and then Ranma says, "So it's a promise, we vow to make the world a better place, clean up scum and villiany!" I just hope you girls stop fighting over me, I mean I want to fight criminals, not you three!" Then the three agree to what Ranma just said.

**(15 minutes later)**

Shampoo and Ukyo fight over who gets to spongebath Ranma and then Akane shakes her head at this and then Ranma shows up fully dressed and says, "No need ladies, I'm now discharged and I can go home now! Then the three follow him to the limo but then Tsubasa Kurenai then walks up to Ukyo and she says, "So you're a friend of Ranma's? (Ukyo nods) Well would you like to go out for dinner sometime?' Ukyo then says, "Well... I guess... and in case you're thinking I will not poison you."

Ranma then says, "It looks like it's the start of a beautiful friendship, isn't that right Shampoo?" Shampoo then says, "... Shampoo think Shampoo will like it here in Gotham Ward with Ranma!" Then Akane frowns and says, "I'm watching you Shampoo!"

Ranma still worries that this isn't the last he'd see of Poison Ivy, nor Riddler, Killer Moth, Ragdoll, Scarecrow, and that mysterious giant beast made out of straw…

**(Arkham Asylum)**

Poison Ivy sits in her cell and says, "They can bury me in the ground, as deep as they like. But I'll grow back, we always grow back, don't we, baby?" Then the plant nods as if it agrees with her.

Unaware to the population of earth, a tiger striped UFO flies overhead...

**NEXT TIME:** The Gotham Knights deal with a villian straight from a slasher movie...and his name is "CLAYFACE"! Who will survive and what will be left of them?"

MINI STORY: The Killing Joke:

A mysterious figure enters Nabiki Thorne's building and in his trail he leaves dead bodies behind, all with grotesque smiles in their faces and then the figure says, "I be not use my "Joker-Venom anymore, even it creeps me out… HA HA HA!"

Nabiki Thorne was counting her money while drinking a glass of "Joker's Hawaiian Juice" until she hears a noise and she asks, "That you, sugar bumps? Then she sees a man in a purple Hawaiian shirt and he has white skin, green hair with a palm tree top knot, his face is in a red distorted smile. Nabiki then asks, who the heck are you?" Then the man says, "It's me. "Sugar bumps".

Nabiki then says, "Principal Kuno? Oh! Thank Goodness, you're alive! I heard you've been..." Then Kuno says, Fried? Is that what you heard? You set me up over money. MONEY! You must be insane!" Nabiki was going to call her bodyguards until Kuno says, "Don't bother, (lifts one of ther bodyguard's corpses) Now this is a guy who died happy… he kissed a girl! AHAHAHA! I've been dead once already. It's very liberating. You should think of it as... therapy!

Nabiki then says, Kuno baby, listen. Maybe we can cut a deal… Then he says, "Kuno? Principal Kuno is dead my friend, You can call me... **Joker**! And as you can see, I'm a lot happier."

But then suddenly Plastic Man appears and he says, "Listen here Thorne, I don't care if you're sexy or what you did to that "Eel" O' Quagmire character, I'm still turning yo (sees Joker) It's you! The principal of the school she hired!" Then Joker notices Nabiki escaped and then he says, "You stretchy fool! She got away!" Plastic Man then says, "Man this sucks…you're a criminal too so I'm so going to put you away as well!"

Then Principal Kuno walks back from him and then he puts on a pair of glasses and says, "Hey, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on, would you? Huh?" Then Plastic Man stretches his fist to punch his face but the Joker was accidentally knocked out the window but fortunately he lands on a truck full of Whoopie Cushions. As he sees the Joker make his escape, Plastic Man then says, "Oh Geez, what am I going to tell Comissioner Tendo and the others? Maybe it's about time I try to meet the "other" protector of Gotham Ward… only time will tell…"


	9. Dead Teenager Movie

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 9: Dead Teenager Movie

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"...and "Maison Ikkoku"

Interesting fact, DC Comics does make comics about New Line Cinema's horror movies under their Wildstorm imprint. Therefore "A Nightmare on Elm Street", "Friday the 13th", and "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (remake)" are official DC comics. But I hope that what if the villians from those movies ever POSSIBLY fought heroes like Superman and Batman... I plan to eventually have Girlman fight Jason Voorhees because Jason is workable and I once did a Ranma vs Jason story in the past.

In case you're wondering why I had Clayface as a horror movie villian instead of a shapeshifting monstrocity... well in case no one reads original Batman comics, the first Clayface is indeed a horror movie actor and the second Clayface is a shapeshifting criminal... and died during the Crisis of Infinite Earths.

Wow… over 2,000 hits! I'm so surprised, thank you fans!

I'm still accepting ideas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the woods, near "Make-out paradise", a popular spot for young couples... two twenty somethings named Godai and Kyoko are making out and then Kyoko then says, "But Godai, my husband died 2 months ago, should we give it time to make out first, also you have to study for the college entrance exams. Godai then says, "C'mon Kyoko, live a little!" Kyoko then says, "Well ok Godai!"

Then the two are making out in their car but they are being watched, then a man dressed in a fancy suit with a cape and hat opens the car and pulls out a machete knife, then the terrified couple screaming for their lives as they see his disfigured clay-like face and then the maniac slashes them with his machete till they were sliced to many bloody chunks and then the maniac proceeds to eat their remains until a voice is hear yelling "CUT! And that's a wrap!"

It turns out the whole bloody scene is just a slasher movie is being filmed called "Arbor Day" and then then "Godai" and "Kyoko" wipe off the fake blood from their faces and walk to the wrap party. Director Sam Craven goes up to "the maniac" and says, "Copycat" Ken, you're so flawless as "Clayface" the mutant cannibal undead son of a thousand maniacs!" Copycat Ken then takes off his "Clayface" mask and says, "Thank you Mister Craven!"

Then the producer of the movie, Mr. Alan Hole shows up and says, "Well everyone, we just finished "Arbor day"! By next month we will work on the sequels "Flag day" and "Labor day"! Keep up the good work!" Copycat Ken is thrilled at the news and then he goes back to his trailer and then he discovers a pink slip and then he goes up to Mr. Hole and asks, "What's the meaning of this? If I leave then who's going to be "Clayface" in "Flag day" and "Labor day"?" Then the producer replies, "Who cares? Your fifteen minutes of fame are up! Besides I know better actors who pay less for your role!"

And then, Copycat Ken notices the producer's parking space reads "Reserved for A. Hole" and then he can't help but chuckle at what his parking space reads.

**(Three Months Later)**

Ranma is having breakfast with Akane while Ukyo and Kasumi cook. But then Ukyo is suddenly dressed as a french maid and she covers the table with pancakes, Akane is covered in green spots and then Girlman discovers this fanfic is getting wierd all of a sudden...

A strange small big headed man in a purple outfit and bowler derby reappears and as he eats the entire table and the pancakes, he says to Ranma in her Girlman suit, "Your three months are up! Now it's playtime!" Girlman then says, "Oh it's you again... umm what was it... umm... "Mr. Kltpzyxm"?" Then Mxyzptlk then says, "No it's not Kltpzyxm, it's Mxyzptlk! Now I'm gonna... aw nuts!" And with that, Mr. Mxyzptlk vanished in a purple puff of smoke and everything he has used his powers on were turned back to normal.

Ranma then says, "Well that was interesting, guess we're gonna wait another three more months for this!" Akane then says, "Ranma, check this out! "Mysterious stalker fataly wounds actors during making of latest horror movie"... Looks like it's up to us to stop this maniac before he seriously hurts someone!" Ranma then says, "TO THE GIRLCAVE!"

Then Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo slide down the "girl-pole" and they are fully uniformed when they slid down the pole and then Girlman rides into the Girl-mobile while Boygirl and Tomboy ride on Boygirl's motorcycle. Kasumi then waves goodbye and then she says, "Bye Ranma! that case of Diet Coke will get here by the time you get back!"

**(At the Warner Bros. Studio Japan)**

Girlman, Tomboy, and Boygirl arrive at the studio and then they see Sam Craven and then he says, "Sorry ladies but you're at the wrong set, they're filming "The Fem Knight" in the next stage." Girlman then asks "They're making a movie about me?" Tomboy then says, "Excuse me sir, we're the real gotham knights and we're here to stop a maniac that is said to be attacking your actors and staff."

Mr. Craven then says, "Wow! It's really you guys, just in time! Anyway for weeks we've been menaced by a stalker dressed as the villian in our movie. Girlman then says, "Hey I know who you are, you're Sam Craven, director of "The Evil Dead have eyes", "The Quick and the Rainbow", and "The Army of Darkness under the stairs", I also saw "Arbor Day", it was pretty good!"

Sam Craven then says, "Why thank you caped crusader, anyway while we were working on the sequels "Flag day" and "Labor day", the cast and crew were getting threats from a deranged psycho and get attacked by the same psycho who is dressed as the villian "Clayface" he is a mutant cannibal undead son of a thousand maniacs who dresses in a fancy suit and wears a cape and hat. Girlman then says, "Well now I know what to look for."

Sam Craven then adds, "By the way masked manhunters, it seems that this "Clayface" likes to act out every possible clique in slasher movies, such as he will only attack if you split up, shower, fall asleep, have unprotected sex, or for just being black. Then a actor dressed as "Black Lightning" walks up to him and smacks Mr. Craven who says in reply "Ok, I deserved that!"

Girlman then tells the others, "Ok, now we need to think of a stratagy to catch Cla... HEY!" Then Boygirl and Tomboy see the actor who plays "L" in the "DEATH NOTE" movies and after Tomboy then says, "Holy Kira Boygirl! It's "L"! then they ask for his autograph and they squeal in delight and then Girlman then says, "Guys! We got a murderer on the loose! Man it is true, Hollywood does change people!" Boygirl then says, "But Girlman, this isn't Hollywood, we're in a japanese movie studio!"

But suddenly, they see a suspicious looking figure walking into a haunted house set, then the Gotham Knights decide to go after him and then Tomboy stops and says, "Hey wait, don't horror movies often start out when everyone goes into a haunted house?' Girlman then says, "No, that's how Beach movies and Abbot and Costello movies start, now let's get Clayface!" So they enter the haunted house and then Girlman says, "Let's split up!" Then Boygirl says, "Hey! We shouldn't split up, the killer is most likely going to stalk one of us more quickly and easier!" Girlman then says, "Good point" Then the three split up while Boygirl seems angered by this and then she says, "Ok, I'm officially scared..."

Tomboy then looks for clues and she thinks, "If I can remember how slasher movies work, I think I'll take a shower... AHH!" A cat suddenly meows and she says, "Oh I forget, slasher movies always have scenes that make you jump, oh how cute! The cat's name is "Cheap Scare"! Then Tomboy then goes into a shower stall in order to set up the trap and is suddenly attacked by a unknown assailant and she grabs the unknown assailant's hand through the shower curtains but when the curtains tear off Tomboy sees a monster made out of straw and then it roars and secretes a fear gas out of it's breath.

Boygirl then hears Tomboy scream but suddenly she is attacked by a snake that has the face of Freddy Krueger and then Boygirl throws the Girl-a-rangs at the creatures head and then she looks closer and finds out it's fake and she says, "It's a audio anamatronic prop from "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors" but what's it doing here an...TOMBOY!" Then Boygirl then goes after Tomboy.

Girlman then notices a newspaper that reads, "Clayface actor replaced for sequels" And then she thinks it might have something to do with the maniac in the costume but then Clayface jumps on Girlman's back and she tries to shake him off but he stabs her back with his knife but fails to realize that Girlman's girl-suit is made out of a strong substance and then Clayface runs off making a demonic laugh.

Boygirl then has Tomboy on her back and Boygirl tells Girlman, "I found her in the bathroom screaming in terror and covered in straw. Tomboy then sees Girlman as a demonic succubus and she screams, "NO! NO GO AWAY!" Girlman then injects Tomboy with a anti-toxin and she says, "It looks like Scarecrow might be responcible for this seeing as he uses his fear gas on Tomboy and covered her in straw, splitting up might be a bad move so we got to pair up together, I picked up some clues that might help us but we need another detective to help us out.."

Girlman and Boygirl then go up to the actor who plays "L" and he says, "Look, I might be "L" but it's in the movies, I'm just a actor cursed with making women scream when they see me... stop that!" Girlman and Boygirl then stop squealing like fangirls and Girlman then says, "I have no idea how you do that but anyway, we just need some help in solving this case and we got to find a place for Tomboy to recover." Then the actor looks at the clues and he says while sitting on his chair like "L" does, "Perhaps Scarecrow is helping the maniac, oh and I'll escort your sidekick to the infermary and don't worry, the mask will not come off." So "L" takes Tomboy to the infermary and then Girlman says, "Well this is the only thing close to teaming up with a master detective... I guess it's just you and me now, but now we need to set a trap to lure the maniac and Scarecrow, but how..."

Then they see Plastic Man and then Girlman then says, "I had no idea the studio is making a movie based on that weirdo who claims to be a hero." "Plastic Man" then says, "What are you talking about, the real Plastic Man is actually that potted plant over there and then Girlman and Boygirl see a potted plant and the pot is colored red and yellow and then the potted plant then says, "How did you know it was me?" Girlman then replies, "It's obvious, Red and Yellow objects are really you in disguise..." Plastic Man then says, "So...we finally meet! How are ya and where's your sidekick in the red and green costume?" Girlman then says, "I'm worried, she had a encounter with Scarecrow, so she's resting up." Boygirl then stretches Plastic Man's face and she yells, "Holy Face-off Girlman! It's "Eel" O' Quagmire! Oh great now Tomboy getting me to do that!"

Girlman then says, "But Comissioner Tendo told me you were fatally wounded at the condom factory and your henchmen were brought to justice by yo... I'm officially confused but why?" Plastic Man then says, "Well actually when I was shot and that strange acid entered my body and blood stream. I find myself saved by a Shinto Monk and his miko granddaughter and I had strange stretchy powers. The monk said he saved me because he believed that I have goodness in my heart and I was given these powers to shift my path from crime to doing good and fighting for justice, so I decided to give up crime and go for the path of rightousness for "great power comes with great ways to have sex (gets hit by Boygirl) ok ok responcibility, happy?" My first act was to capture my former gang and continue to do right, also you can trust me Girlman I'm just a sex offender and not really a gangster."

Girlman then says, "Wow... and I thought Riddler was insane but you did go through a whole lot to become what you are, tell you what, if you agree to help us trap Clayface and Scarecrow we'll consider you one of us!" Plastic Man grins and he turns into a red and yellow kitten and Boygirl glomps him and says, "Awww how cute!" Then his head is on her brests and he says, "Giggity giggity mew!" Then Boygirl replies, "Ok, that is creepy, just be glad you're on our side!"

But then they are suddenly attacked by zombies and then the Gotham Knights are startled by this and Plastic Man shapeshifted into a Michael Jackson look-a-like wearing red and yellow clothes and making the zombies dance but then they hear the director shout, "CUT! Who let the cast of "The Fem Knight" into the set of "ZOMBIE BITE?" Then as the Gotham Knights sheeplishly walk off the set of "ZOMBIE BITE" Girlman thinks of a plan...

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Clayface then goes into a bedroom set and he hears someone going "giggity giggity!" Then he smiles in delight and pulls out a meat cleaver and he sees two figures in a bed moving around so he lifts his cleaver in the air and takes off the blanket and he sees Plastic Man moving around while his left hand is stretched to resemble a red and yellow Paris Hilton and he says, "Giggity giggity Gotcha! NOW!" Then Girlman and Boygirl drop a net, covering Clayface up and then Girlman says, "Now we got you! Now to see who "Clayface" really is!" Girlman takes off the mask while saying "Actualy "Clayface" is no other than...

Copycat Ken!"

Boygirl then says, "But he was a excellent actor, why would Copycat Ken pose as his character and attack the cast and crew of the sequels?" Girlman then says, "The producer fired him because he didn't want to pay Ken for his acting and wanted someone who would work for less but being fired drove Ken mad and he figured that if he attacks the cast and crew the sequels will never be filmed and production would be shut down permanantly."

Copycat Ken then says, "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling detectives and that Perverted Plastic guy... but I'm not alone on this... My "biggest fan" awaits!" Then a crow flies by and pecks off the net and Copycat Ken escaped but then he runs into Shampoo who is a caterer at the studio and she knocks him out, Girlman then says, "Wow, what great timing! Shampoo got a job as caterer!" But then the heroes see Scarecrow and he says, "Looks like my pet crow "Nightmare" failed to help out my favorite horror actor out of this one... but the question is... do any of you have pyrophobia?" Scarecrow says this as he lights up his lighter near the sprinkers and the sprinkers set off, spraying Scarecrow with cold water.

Girlman then says, "What are you up to..." Shampoo then yells out, "GIRLMAN WATCH OUT! STRAW MAN FALL IN SPRING OF DROWNED STRAW GOLEM!" Girlman then said, "He WHAT?!" Then Scarecrow laughs demonically as he horribly transforms into a giant monster made out of straw and he roars. Plastic Man then says, "Don't worry guys, I'll help ya!" Then "Scarebeast" blasts a green mist from his mouth and then Plastic Man lies in a fetal position and he mutters, "Oh no... old nuns! Rene' Zellwiger! Horny 17-year olds from Myspace! HELP ME!"

Girlman then looks at Plastic Man in horror and says, "Oh no, he emits fear gas!" Then the "Scarebeast" grabs Copycat Ken and runs off the set. Then it turns out that the local girl scout troop is visiting the studio and then suddenly Rin (the girl scout who inspired Ranma to become Girlman) sees Scarebeast and she screams. Girlman then hears a signal activate and she realizes something and she says, "Oh no! NOT HER! I got the trace on Scarebeast, pray we get there before we're too late!" Shampoo then puts on her Catwoman costume in front of Plastic Man and it cured him of the fear gas effect...that and Boygirl injected him with a anti-toxin.

Girlman then throws a Girl-a-rang at Scarebeast's back and she says, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rin then says, "GIRLMAN! YAY!" Then Plastic Man wraps himself around Scarebeast's legs and it makes him trip, Rin falls from his claw but Plastic Man manages to catch her from falling and then she looks at Plastic Man and she kisses his cheek and he says, "T'ank you Mr. Fantastic!" Plastic Man then says, "Actually kid I'm Plastic Man and I guess I did choose the right path in life... got a hot sister?" Rin then says, "Actually I'm a orphan." Plastic Man then says, "Oh... I'm sorry... Let's get you out of here before the beast comes to!"

Scarebeast is poured warm water by a recovered Tomboy and he is turned back to Scarecrow who then says to his pet crow, "Nightmare! Get me my hired underlings!" Then the crow summons three criminals dressed like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface. Scarecrow then says, "And to make this more interesting, this room will be covered in fear gas and it will make you think my hired underlings are the real thing!" Then the fear gas covers the room and Girlman, Tomboy, and Catwoman are exposed to it, and they end up thinking the henchmen are really Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface.

Boygirl held her breath and noticed that she is the "final girl", just like in the horror movies and then she jump kicks "Freddy" off of Girlman and as she shouts, "Hey "Freddy", your glove is on the wrong hand!" and then she clothesline him into the henchman dressed like Jason who was attacking Tomboy. Then Catwoman cowers from "Leatherface" as he is chasing her with a chainsaw and then Boygirl unplugs it and she sends the henchman flying with her big black spatula. Then Boygirl throws a mini-spatula at the fire alarm and it sets off the sprinklers, washing off the fear gas off of Girlman, Tomboy, and Catwoman. Girlman then says as the sprinklers are shut off, "Are you crazy! Scarecrow will just transform back to Scarebeast!" Boygirl then says, "Not quite, if there is one thing I learned from "The Wizard of Oz" is that Scarecrows hate fire!" Then she picks up Scarecrow's lighter and after Scarecrow transformation she uses the lighter to set him on fire and he howls as pain as the straws burn but then Girlman slaps the "girl-cuffs" on him and pours warm water on him, turning him back to Scarecrow.

However before they can do anything a giant moth monster flies by and abducts Scarecrow and flies away. Boygirl then says, "That giant monster looks familiar but who is it?" Plastic Man shows up with Copycat Ken handcuffed to him and he says, "I caught the wannabe murderer… and I also caught the producer Mr. A-hole (Producer: That's Alan Hole) this guy's in trouble for making Copycat Ken go crazy and become "Clayface"… and for assisting Victor Salva in his movies… and his "private work".

Girlman and Tomboy then hand Copycat Ken and Mr. Hole to the police and then Commissioner Tendo then says, "Good work caped crimefighters but what about Scarecrow?" Tomboy then says, "A giant moth monster caught him before we turn him in. Tendo then looks at Tomboy and he says, "Hey, you look very familiar… oh yeah we made you, Girlman, and Boygirl part of the Gotham Ward Police for your outstanding work on cleaning up this city from crime, you too Plastic Man! But Miss Tomboy who is the girl in the catsuit?" Catwioman then says, "Nihao Mister, me am Catwoman and I want to help Girlman fight crime too!" Commissioner Tendo then says, "Well it makes me glad that now Gotham Ward will be a better place soon (cries) if only Akane were here to see this!" Akane Tendo then shows up and she says, "Hi dad, I see you and the crime fighters have solved a case huh? Hi Tomboy! I like the new red and yellow costume!" Then Tomboy (really Plastic Man) then says, "Hi Akane! Oh look, a bunch of actors are trying out a role for a new comedy, "**Mayor This!**"

Adam West then argues with Mayor Eric of Jefferton over who would beat who's butt, Girlman or "Spaghet" and Adam West then says, "Good god man? Why is your skin blue and why are you animated with minimum movement?' Then Mayor Eric says, "Because I had a stroke? Jefferton rules and Tom gives me ideas to improve Jefferton and I end up screwing them up anyway! Dee dee dee!" Then Mayor Mayor of Townsville says, "Boy these Mayors are dumber than me! Say Girlman can you open a jar of pickles for me?" Then the Mayor Mayor of Tokyo City goes up to Boygirl and asks her to open his jar of pickles.

Girlman then says, "Hollywood sure is weird!" Boygirl then says, "But Girlman, this isn't Hollywood, we're in a japanese movie studio!" Sam Craven then says, "Screw Horror, maybe my next movie should ether be about some spider-guy or a music school at a New York High School."

**NEXT TIME:** You want it, you got it! The Gotham Knights will go up against their greatest foe... PRINCIPAL JOKER!


	10. Why So Serious?

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 10: Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone! Finally introduced!...

**ENTER: PRINCIPAL JOKER!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

I might have a hard time continuing my stories due to my new job.

I'm still accepting ideas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Flashback from Chapter 6)**

At the "Joker's Hawaiian Juice factory", The "Red Hood" shows up with two henchmen but as they are about to steal the factory's income, Girlman shows up and the two thugs attempt to fight her but they end up pummeled. Then "Red Hood" climbs to the top level of the factory and then he find himself suddenly surrounded on a catwalk by Girlman . Girlman then sees him and says, "So, you're the infamous "Red Hood" who keeps making heists in factories and escaping so easily, now we finally meet!" The "Red Hood" then throws a pineapple bomb at her and she easily dodges but then she grabs him by the hood and is shocked as what she sees…

Girlman is shocked and says, "Principal Kuno… That's impossible! Oh wait, you're crazy, so it is possible… But Why?" Principal Kuno is shocked but then he tries to run off. However, he accidentally slips off the catwalk and he falls into a catch basin for the chemicals.

The Red Hood apparently survives due to swimming for freedom from the chemicals and because of a special breathing apparatus built into his sweatshirt. He makes it back to his office at the school but he discovers something horrible once he takes off the hood… His skin turned chalk white, his lips are ruby red and stuck in a permanent grin and his hair became green and his topknot bloomed into a palm tree… he became a Hawaiian evil clown… Then the Principal smashes a mirror and says, "Wait till they get a load of me Keikei…

Muah ha ha ha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**(Days later)**

A mysterious figure enters Nabiki Thorne's building and in his trail he leaves dead bodies behind, all with grotesque smiles in their faces and then the figure says, "I be not use my "Joker-Venom" anymore, even it creeps me out… HA HA HA!"

Nabiki Thorne was counting her money while drinking a glass of "Joker's Hawaiian Juice" until she hears a noise and she asks, "That you, sugar bumps? Then she sees a man in a purple Hawaiian shirt and he has white skin, green hair with a palm tree top knot, his face is in a red distorted smile. Nabiki then asks, who the heck are you?" Then the man says, "It's me. "Sugar bumps".

Nabiki then says, "Principal Kuno? Oh! Thank Goodness, you're alive! I heard you've been..." Then Kuno says, "Fried? Is that what you heard? You set me up over money. MONEY! You must be insane!" Nabiki was going to call her bodyguards until Kuno says, "Don't bother, (lifts one of ther bodyguard's corpses) Now this is a guy who died happy… he kissed a girl! AHAHAHA! I've been dead once already. It's very liberating. You should think of it as... therapy!

Nabiki then says, Kuno baby, listen. Maybe we can cut a deal… Then he says, "Kuno? Principal Kuno is dead my friend, You can call me... **Joker**. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier."

But then suddenly Plastic Man appears and he says, "Listen here Thorne, I don't care if you're sexy or what you did to that "Eel" O' Quagmire character, I'm still turning yo (sees Joker) It's you! The principal of the school she hired!" Then Joker notices Nabiki escaped and then he says, "You stretchy fool! She got away!" Plastic Man then says, "Man this sucks…you're a criminal too so I'm so going to put you away as well!"

Then Principal Kuno walks back from him and then he puts on a pair of glasses and says, "Hey, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on, would you? Huh?" Then Plastic Man stretches his fist to punch his face but the Joker was accidentally knocked out the window but fortunately he lands on a truck full of Whoopie Cushions.

**(a day later)**

Joker is seen driving around but then he sees a ditzy teenage girl with curly brown hair going roller skating and then he says to her, "Hey Keikei! Me got shiny things you play with, all you do is work for me and wear this costume ok?" Then the girl grabs his bottle cap and he says, "Oh it's pretty! I shall name you "Katherine"! Oh my name is Azusa Shiratori ... umm what should I call you?" Then Joker says, "My name is Principal Joker!" Then Azusa says, "... maybe I shall call you "Principal J" or "Mr. J"

**(A few days after The Gotham Knights defeated Clayface and Scarecrow)**

Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo are walking to Furinkan High and then Ranma says, "Umm I wonder who the new principal is now that the former principal was revealed to be "The Red Hood"..." But then Akane notices a snowman made out of cotton candy is following her and then the snowman pulls out a pair of shears and is about to clip off Ranma's pigtail but Ranma knocks out the cotton candy snowman and then he sees Principal Kuno wearing make up as a disguise and then Ranma then says, "But! that's impossible! the reports said you got into a accident!" Ukyo replies, "And what is up with that stupid grin on your face?" Principal Kuno then says, "Well Keikei, life's been good to me, Ranma... Saotome, n'est-ce pas?" Ranma replies, "Sorry but I don't speak french."

Principal Kuno is about to cut off Ranma's pigtail again but Akane pulls out a bottle of water and splashes it on Principal Kuno's face and he screams and yells, "Oww it burns it burns aaaahhhh!" Akane then looks worried and when she tries to look at the principal's face, the three see Principal Kuno with makeup washing off and then he says, "BOO! AHAHAHAHA! There will be a assembly meeting in da morning!" Then as Principal Kuno is being escorted by two smiling reindeer on a sleigh he tosses a pineapple that explodes on Ranma's face.

**(But soon...)**

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and the entire student body and sure enough, they all end up at the auditorium from the announcement from the Principal and someone says, "Oh my god, it wasn't a joke".

Principal Kuno then shows up in his "makeup" and he says, "ALOHA EVERYBODY! Now that me return to business as your principal there be new changes... now you shall call me (washes make-up off) "PRINCIPAL JOKER"! And second I have a gift for all of you..." But as everyone seems excited at first, Principal Joker then says with a ghastly grinning face, "BRAN' NEW SCHOOL RULES! All them bruddas and sistas must dress like clowns and make-up is mandatory! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The whole crowd is angry and Then Ukyo looks around and says, "Akane, I don't see Ranma-honey anywhere, do you suppose he..."

And all of a sudden, Girlman crashes through the ceiling and as she lands, she grabs Joker by the collar. After Joker says, "Nice outfit" Girlman then says to him, "I don't know how you survived the accident at the factory but you are not going to terrorize the entire clas..." Then Girlman is suddenly knocked out by a mallet being carried by a young teenage girl with curly brown hair but in a red and black jester suit, the girl then says, "Oh "Puddin", I knocked him out, yay me!" Joker then says, "T'ank you keikei, this be my new assistant Miss Harlequin from the high school from the next district, now to make things interesting..." and he shouts from a bullhorn, "ANY BRUDDA OR SISTA GETS ME DA CAPE AND COWL OF GIRLMAN, I DROP DA NEW RULES! You got t'ree days fo' do it! I like waitin' in my office!"

And with that, Principal Joker laughs maniacally as he vanishes into a purple smoke and Harlequin then follows him and says, "Bye bye everybody, tee hee hee!"

The students then decide to gang up in Girlman and grab her cape and cowl but then they end up covered in smoke from smoke pellets Akane and Ukyo dropped and then they grab Girlman and they hide in a janitorial closet. Unknown to everyone, Principal Joker then turns on a switch in his office that changes the school into a entirely different background.

Girlman wakes up and she sees Akane and Ukyo and says, "Can anyone tell me what is going on after I was attacked and why are we hiding?" Akane then says, "Ranma, the Principal not only survived from the last time you saw him but he is now a insane clown who is making crazy rules unless the students find you and they surrender your cape and cowl... Ranma you're at risk of exposing your identity!" Ukyo then adds, "Yes and it isn't right to expose yourself in public!" Girlman then says, "Ok, Akane, Uuchan, get into your costumes while I make a plan to break up that "insane clown posse"... I mean the Principal is now a insane clown and so is that girl in the jester outfit that calls him "Puddin"." Akane then says, "Oh and by the way Ranma... (conks Girlman on the head) while we're chaging into our outifts... don't look!" Girlman then says, "Sorry!"

**(10 minutes later)**

Girlman, Tomboy, and Boygirl come out of the janitorial closet and they find themselves in a strange circus like setting. Girlman replies, "We just stumbled into a Coulrophobic's worse nightmare!" Then Girlman sees a horde of students and one of them shouts, "HEY IT'S GIRLMAN! LET'S GET HER CAPE AND COWL!" They run past Tomboy and Boygirl as they chase after Girlman and then Boygirl says, "Oh that is messed up!"

Then all of a sudden the students end up in a dead end and it is full of presents and then suddenly they opened up and out pops out clowns in clown suits and they are putting them on students and smearing make-up in their faces. Tomboy then says, "The Red Triangle Gang is back! Let's get them Boygirl!" Then Tomboy and Boygirl then beat them off the students and then upon further inspection, the two realize something very wrong... Tomboy then says, "These aren't clowns, they're teachers!" Then one of the teachers says, "That madman made us!" And another teacher who is dressed as a lion says, "I have three cubs of my own to feed." Tomboy finds that hard to believe but then Boygirl then says, "Hey Akane, while you think of something, I'll use my utility belt to contact the police and Commissioner Tendo, I mean by the looks of all this we're dealing with a insane criminal... more insane than the Riddler and Mxy-whatever put together!"

**(Meanwhile)**

Girlman then fires her grappling hook on top of the Principal's office and then scales up into the window. Then she sees a statue of the Principal and as she turns around she is grabbed by the statue and is knocked out by Harlequin's mallet again.

Girlman wakes up to finding out she's upside down and Harleyquin's pet hyenas are tugging on her cape and Principal Joker then says, "Bud! Lou! Leave her alone! She be mine! Now for revenge for making me into me back at the punch factory... Your cape and cowl be mine... as well as your head!" Principal Joker then pulls out a axe and he shouts in a psychotic voice, "HERE'S JOHNNY!" and he swings the axe towards Girlman but her legs manage to grip Principal Joker's arm and tossed him to the other side of the room then Harlequin shouts while pounding Girlman, "You hurt "Mr. J"! "Mr. J" give Harlequin nice shiny things if I work for him!" Then Girlman swings back and forth into a pendulum and he knocks out Harlequin with his head and is about to headbutt Joker but he pulls out the axe and shouts, "Girlman! Time to take your medicine Keikei"! Then Girlman manages to swing back but she uses the jagged blades of his girl-a-rang to cut the ropes and she manages to escape.

Harlequin looks nervous and then Girlman taps her shoulder and as Harlequin turns around she sees Girlman hitting her on the head with a toy hammer as she says, "boo!" and then Harlequin runs off screaming with her two hyenas "Bud" and "Lou" on leashes. Girlman then goes up to Principal Joker and says "Funtime's over clown!" Then she punches him and he replies, "A demerit for assulting the principal!" Then Joker pulls out a gun and is about to fire but Girlman throws a girl-a-rang at his hand, dropping the gun. Girlman then has a traumatizing flashback at the sight of the gun and suddenly grabs Principal Joker by the collar and she shouts, "YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT THING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!" Then Girlman punches Principal Joker to the point where he stumbles backwards and then he falls off the window...

Girlman then snaps back to normal and says, "What have I done?" But then she looks outside and smiles... Principal Joker notices he fell on a cusion and then he says, "Good ting' I thought of me perfect escape... hey wait, I never planned this, what's going on?" Then Principal Joker sees Commissioner Tendo and he says, "Principal Joker, you are under arrest for your crimes at this school and for the incident at the "Joker's Hawaiian Juice factory" a couple months ago, anything you say in that phony Hawaiian accent will be used against you!" (to himself) "Thank goodness the Gotham Knights alerted me about this."

So the police put Principal Joker in a straightjacket and they haul him into custody. Meanwhile back at the school, Tomboy and Boygirl show up at the office and Tomboy looks at Girlman and he says, "Girlman, what's wrong? Why are you acting up over seeing a gun?" Boygirl then says, "Akane, don't you remember? Ranma's parents were gunned down by a criminal in front of him, so apparently he seems to be very troubled when he sees a gun... especially when he sees one on school property. Tomboy and Boygirl then get Girlman up and they walk her to the Girlmobile and they get her back to Saotome Manor.

**(The next morning at Saotome Manor)**

Ranma wakes up and sees Kasumi, Akane, Ukyo, giving Ranma a look of worry. Ranma then says, "Can anyone tell me what just happened back there?" Akane then says, "Well I just remembered you survived the fight with Principal Joker but then you acted oddly when you saw his gun you remembered the reason why you hated guns, especially seeing one at school property." Ranma then says, "You know there is a reason why I became Girlman... I fight crime and prevent trageties like the one that made me lost my parents that day. Yet this enemy represents everything I fight against, almost as if he is my worst enemy ever. But at least the authorities got their hands on Principal Joker, I just hope it's the last I see of him!"

Ukyo then says, "Well if he's anything like Riddler and Scarecrow then we would see him again... I wonder whatever happened to the weird girl in the jester outfit?" Akane then says, "Dad and his men couldn't find her but they announced that Tsubasa Kurenai would take over as the temporary principal of the school now that Principal Kuno is placed at Arkham." Ranma then says, "Maybe it's time that I should start a fund that will prevent gun violence at schools if it means I never see anything like what I saw again, and I'm glad Tsubasa made it that far, maybe he can help make a difference."

**(Arkham Asylum)**

Principal Joker then says, "I be at me new cabana AHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he hears a voice from the other side of the wall and then he hears a voice say, "Mr. J!" It's me, Harleyquin, I'll get you out somehow but until then, here's a newspaper!" Harleyquinn then slips a newspaper through the cracks of the wall and then Principal Joker then reads the paper and it reads, "Girlman outsmarts lunatic Principal, Ranma Saotome dedicates time to removing guns from school property permanately." Principal Joker then gets angry and says, Girlman... Girlman... Can somebody tell me what kind of a world we live in, where a man dressed up as a Girl gets all of my press? This town needs an enema! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In another cell, Copycat Ken AKA "Clayface" then says, "Geez, this guy's crazier than me, perhaps I should study his behavior in case I get a comeback!"

**NEXT TIME:** Sorry Girl-fans but due to my new job which is going to be 40 hours this week, it might take a long time to continue writing fanfics and continuing Girlman and my other stories, but I'm willing to accept Ideas from you the fans, when I do continue the story though, the next chapter involves Ryoga Cobblepot running for Mayor of Gotham Ward against Nabiki Thorne, Tsubasa Kurenai, and Adam West. And Girlman discovers Ryoga Cobblepot's deadly secret.

The reason why I spill the beans is because I like my fans and the input and charisma I get from them that gets me to do great stories like this.


	11. Adam We part 1

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 11: Elseworlds: The Girlman Show part 1

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

The chapter where Ryoga Cobblepot runs for Mayor of Gotham Ward against Nabiki Thorne, Tsubasa Kurenai, and Adam West... will not be seen this time for a special chapter!

**APRIL FOOLS!**

However I have a question to ask you "Girl-fans"... who here likes the shows "Ben 10" and "Freakazoid?"

--

(Prologue)

The Narrator states, "The night before Easter! there are plans in Gotham Ward for a huge charity event, a Easter egg hunt in Gotham Park, but as luck has it, Soun Tendo and his accociates smell something rotton..."

Soun and his men paint the Easter Eggs and then he says, "I feel young again, I can't wait till Ranma, Kasumi, and Akane come over so they can help us, just wait till we see the look on the kids we're doing this for."

Then all of a sudden, Soun sees a guy in a Easter Bunny costume and then he pulls out a green egg with a black skull and crossbone symbol on it. Soun then says, "Funny, I never even found the right person to play the Easter Bunny, who are you?" The Bunny guy then says, "I'm not "egg-sactly" who you think I am but the "yolk" is on you!" Then he drops his egg and it releases a stink mist.

Soun manages to get some fresh air but then he make a look of horror on his face and he shouts, "THE EGGS FOR THE EVENT...THEY'RE GONE! Looks like it's time to activate the "Girl-Signal" We need the dynamic duo's help!"

Then the screen spins and the opening credits start...

(Play the theme song of "Batman" and replace the lyrics with the word "Girlman")

The opening shows Girlman and Tomboy running towards the viewer and they punch villians and the words "SOCK", "POW", and "BORT" appear when they punch them. Tomboy then shakes hands with Girlman and Girlman swings her cape and then it dissolves to the title of the show...

**"Girlman"**

"Starring Ranma Saotome

and Akane Tendo"

Then they fight more villians and it shows a army of villians going towards them and then flying away after being "SOCK-ed", "POW-ed" and "BORT-ed"

Then it shows a image of the Girlmobile. And the following text appears:

Special Guest Villian: Hojo from "Inu-Yasha" as "Peter Rotton-Tail"

--

At stately Saotome Manor, Millionare Ranma Saotome and his fiancee Akane Tendo are about to leave for the charity event but then Ranma noticed the "Girl-signal" in the sky and then Ranma says, "Odd, it's a easter sunday too... looks like there is no rest for the wicked... Quick! to the "Girl-cave"!" Then Ranma presses a button on a bust of Sherlock Holmes and he and Akane slid down the "Girl-poles" but Ranma is splashed with cold water and dressed like Tomboy while Akane is dressed like Girlman and then Akane says, "Holy Wardrobe Malfuncion Girlman! looks like the positions in the girl-poles got switched again!" Ranma then says, "I haven't had a awkward situation like this since the time King Tut and Egghead teamed up against us."

Akane then says, "Just switch the costumes Ranma, dad needs to see us!"

(At Gotham Park)

Girlman and Tomboy go up to Commissioner Tendo who just says, "The villian got away with the eggs being used for the charity event and he is dressed like a easter bunny." Girlman when says, "Hmm, this one's new to us but perhaps he has left a clue but what can it be?" Tomboy then says, "Holy evil incarnate Girlman! A marshmallow peep! It must be a clue!" Girlman picks up the peep and she says, "No doubt about it, the villian must be at a factory that makes easter treats, I got a hunch that the factory is located just 5 blocks from here, to the Girlmobile! Don't worry Commissioner, just call us if you suspect something!"

Then the dynamic duo drive away into the said factory.

Meanwhile, at the slightly tilted Factory, that wascally wabbit of warceny umm I mean Larceny is planning his next move. One henchman asks the villian, "So what is our next move Peter Rotton-tail?" Then the criminal responds first, I shall play a recording of my ransom that if the city ever want to see the eggs again they will have to pay me (close-up) ONE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS!" Then one henchman says, "But boss, this is 1966, such money doesn't exist! They wouldn't possibly pay such a extremely high ransom!" Peter then says, "Fine! the ransom should me.. (close-up) ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" So anyway as the city pays the ransom we shall set sail to Easter Island and we shall take over it with my new "friends" where our ransom will be higher... yes I believe I will also hold the island and the eggs for ransom at... (close up) ONE MILLION AND FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS... FLOPSY! MOPSY! COTTONTAIL! PREPARE OPERATION "FRYING EGGS" ON THE DOU...aaaghhh! The villians fall from the tilted room and says, "darnnit! the floor is "crooked" as we are, the first thing I'm going to use the ransom money for is a better hideout that isn't "crooked".

Soon, Girlman and Tomboy made it to the "Evil Marshmallow Factory" Girlman then says, "That's a innapropriate name for a candy factory, no wonder why it closed down... so "chum", should we scale the building?" Tomboy then says, "After you "Old Friend" And soon Girlman and Tomboy climb up a building by a rope and then a flower pot falls between them and then Tomboy says "Why are we walking like this?" And then the angle is tilted so they are on ground level. Tomboy then says, "I see a backdoor Girlman, perhaps this is the way to the hideout!"

So the two open the backdoor and they climb up the stairs and they see Peter Rotton-tail and his henchmen and then Peter shouts, "It's the Girlman! FLOPSY! MOPSY! COTTONTAIL! BREAK THOSE EGGS!" Mopsy was about to smash the stolen eggs and Peter says, "No you fool! I was using my egg puns, I'm referring to Girlman and Tomboy, not the stolen eggs!" Then "Mopsy" says, "Sorry boss, oh and give us better nicknames will ya? I want to be named "Kinky the death-rabbit" Then Peter says, "Ummm... no... ATTACK THEM!"

Then as Girlman and Tomboy are about to fight, a 60's fight background music plays and Tomboy punches one of the villians **(POW!)** Then Cottontail hits Girlman with a chair **(SMASH!)** only for Girlman to punch Cottontail on the head **(BAM!)** Then Tomboy says, "Holy Melee Girlman! What a fight!" Girlman responds, "Yes Tomboy, say where is that Larcenous Lepus? Then Peter Cotton-tail tosses a green egg with a black skull and crossbone symbol on it to the two and they feel drowsy as the egg expels sleeping gas and Peter Cotton-tail says, "Nighty night crimefighters...ahahahaha!"

Girlman wakes up and says, "Peter Cotton-tail! I Should've known, I remember you used to be Egghead's second in command and now you're continuing his work after we put him away!" Peter then says, "How observant Girlman! And I find you to be very sweet... because my cronies have you restrained to a chocolate making machine and you're the marshmallows! Yes... a "super hero dujour"! Once the machine is turned on you will be the filling in my snacks! Now I must leave and meet up with my "friends", FLOPSY, MOPSY, COTTONTAIL! TO THE GOTHAM WARD PORT!"

Peter Cotton-tail has left the heroes to their doom as he leaves the hideout laughing (don't you just hate it when the villian does that?) Tomboy wakes up and says, "Holy Smore Girlman! What kind of sticky situation are we at now?" Girlman then says, "A very sticky one, if we don't find a way to escape we will be filling for those chocolates very soon!"

**WILL OUR HEROES ESCAPE THIS STICKY SITUATION?**

**WHO ARE PETER ROTTON-TAIL'S "FRIENDS"?**

**WILL THE AUTHOR FIND TIME TO CONCLUDE THE STORY ARC?**

**WILL THE AUTHOR EVER SEE "DETENTION" AGAIN?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ****SAME GIRL-TIME! ****SAME GIRL-FANFIC!**


	12. Adam We part 2

**Girlman**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 12: Elseworlds: The Girlman Show part 2

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura, "Inu-Yasha", nor "Batman"

In case no one got last chapter's joke, well last chapter and this chapter are obvious parodies of the 1966 Batman show starring Adam West, Burt Ward, and Yyvonne Craig.

speaking of which, while working on this chapter I'm watching Filmation's "The New Adventures of Batman" which ironically has Adam West and Burt Ward as the voices of the dynamic duo... it's the one cartoon with Bat-mite!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNT JULIE!

oh and Uncle Robbie, aren't you glad I added a version of "The Penguin" to my story?

other note, the scene where Boygirl demands equal pay is actually based on a ACTUAL public service announcement involving the Women's Liberation Equal Pay act and Adam West, Burt Ward, and Yyvonne Craig reprising their roles. Now before I get complaints about no one getting it and thinking it's a misogonist joke or something, I swore I'd parody all things Batman, no matter how obscure it is. Also unequal pay towards women was somewhat common in the 60's before it was faded into nothingness in the present.

if no one believes me then try to find the PSA on Youtube... I did!

also there is a reason why I added "The Puzzler" in the story... and even though this chapter is weird on purpose, Mr. Mxyzptlk isn't in it, it's not even three months yet!

--

**Last time:** Easter obsessed criminal Peter Rottontail has stolen eggs that are being used to for the charity easter egg hunt and is holding them for ransom. Girlman and Tomboy got to the bottom of the case but end up in a chocolate making machine that will spell doom for the two... how will they get out of this one?

Then the screen spins and the opening credits start...

(Play the theme song of "Batman" and replace the lyrics with the word "Girlman")

The opening shows Girlman and Tomboy running towards the viewer and they punch villians and the words "SOCK" and "POW" appear when they punch them. And Boygirl kicks one of the enemies and the word "BORT" appears when the enemy is kicked. Tomboy then shakes hands with Girlman and Girlman swings her cape and then it dissolves to the title of the show...

**"Girlman"**

"Starring Ranma Saotome

and Akane Tendo"

Then they fight more villians and it shows a army of villians going towards them and then flying away after being "SOCK-ed", "POW-ed" and "BORT-ed"

Then it shows a image of the Girlmobile. But then Boygirl rides by on her motorcycle and the following text appears:

"And Ukyo Kuonji as Boygirl"

--

As the two are close to a sweet doom, Boygirl suddenly arrives and Tomboy says, "Holy breaking and entering, it's Boygirl!" Girlman then says, "Boygirl, thank goodness you made it on time! Please get us out of here before it's too late!"

Boygirl then says" It's already too late, I've worked for you for a long time and I'm payed less than Tomboy. Same job, same employer, means equal pay for men AND women, it's part of the equal pay law!"

Girlman then says, "What are you talking about! Superheroing is a non-profit occupation and we're doing to stop crime, not for personal gain! Also Uuchan you know I'm rich and I let you live with me and Akane!" Boygirl then says, "So... this is not a Public Service Annoucement for the Women's Liberation Equal Pay act...oops!" Then Boygirl shuts down the machine and releases Girlman and Tomboy from the trap and then Girlman tells Tomboy and Boygirl, "Peter Rottontail says he's going to the Gotham docks to meet up with some "friends" before his plan to take over Easter Island so let's get going!"

(screen spins)

Girlman and Tomboy are in the Girlmobile while Boygirl is on her motorcycle but then they see a bat-themed car and two very familiar looking characters. The young boy in that car says, "Holy mirror mirror Batman! those two look kinda like us!" Then Batman says, "What are you doing here?" Girlman responds, "I might ask you the same question." Batman responds, "Pursuing the enemies of law and order, wherever they happen to be. Well, I don't want to hold you up from your crimefighting." Tomboy then says, "Thank you. And good luck to you, Mister Batman." Robin replies "Nice to have met you." Batman then says, "But since I'm here...can you pass the grey poupon?"

After Girlman hands Batman and Robin a jar of "grey poupon" they drive away on the bat-mobile, Tomboy asks Girlman, "Gosh, Girlman, what are they dressed like that for? Girlman just shrugs and while Boygirl is confused by that bizarre scene, she notices a girl in a bat costume zooming by on her motorcycle.

(Screen spins and it shows Peter Rottontail at the Gotham docks)

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Docks...

Peter Rottontail then says to his "friends", "Once we take over Easter Island and hold it ransom, we will be rich beyond imagination and even if the dynamic duo escape from my death trap all four of us will eradicate them so easily, so any words gentlemen?

One of Peter's "friends" is the Riddler and he says while giggling like a lunatic, "Riddle me this my long eared friend, "Who's going to make the feathers fly and knock Girlman and Tomboy out of the sky?"... my other friend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Another one of the criminals turns out to be Ryoga Cobblepot the "pig-uin" and he says, "There are two eggs this wily bird is going to scramble: Girlman and Tomboy! Wah wah wah!"

And as Penguin continues to laugh, Principal Joker goes up to Peter Rottontail and asks, "Have you heard this one? It'll kill ya!, let's shake on it fellas!" Then he shakes hands with Pig-uin and Riddler and they are shocked by Joker's "joybuzzers" and he laughs maniaclly. Then a criminal in a lame costume shows up and says, "And I'm the Killer Moth!" Then the Joker wraps him up like a sushi and dumps him in a raft, and letting the raft drift into the open sea.

Peter Rottontail then has his minions release the boat from the warf and sail towards the Easter Island. Riddler then says, "Peter! Peter! I have another riddle for you! "How is a boat like a candle?" Peter then says, "But I thought we got rid of Killer Moth!" Riddler then says, "Well how about these moths?" Then the villians see Girlman, Tomboy, and Boygirl in the "Girl-boat" sailing towards them and they eject from their seat and end up on the boat.

Peter then says, "We're almost close to Easter Island, stall those three while I plan something out!" Then as Girlman, Tomboy, and Boygirl are about to fight, a 60's fight background music plays and Tomboy punches Riddler **(POW!)** Then Boygirl slaps Pig-uin with her giant spatula **(SPLAT!)** but Pig-uin pulls out a umbrella and has her trip on it **(TRIP!)**.

The Joker then hits Girlman with a surfboard **(BAM!)** But then Girlman punches Joker **(NEWT!)** But then he falls into the ocean and his make-up washes off revealing he has a mustache.

Tomboy notices Boygirl is in trouble but then Riddler tosses a shark at Tomboy but luckly she carries a "Girl-shark repellant" and she sprays it on herself and she hands it to Pig-uin who shouts, "Wah Wah! that shark's going to explode!" Then he tosses it to Riddler but then Riddler tosses it to Penguin and the two keep tossing back and forth to eachother but then Tomboy and Boygirl just push the two into the water and the shark ends up blowing up the boat to the point where it splits in half.

Tomboy and Boygirl then go up to Girlman and Tomboy asks, "Shouldn't Catwoman be among the villians?" Girlman then says, "Actually she can't appear since the author can't figure out which actress should portray her." Tomboy then says, "Huh?" Then Girlman says, "Nothing! Now we got to get to Peter Rottontail" But by the time they try to look for him, they notice that Peter Rottontail and his minions are escaping on a hot air balloon being piloted by "The Puzzler" (played here by Maurice Evans) Puzzler then says, "Hurry my friends! I'm glad you hired me for this escape job!"

But then all of a sudden, Puzzler then sees a familiar costumed hero and he says, "Oh no... not you!" Then Superman arrives and says to Girlman, "Sorry Girlman but he's actually my enemy but I'll do the job for you!" Then Superman grabs the hot air balloon and flies away and leaves a note for Girlman and then Tomboy asks, "What does it say Girlman?" Girlman then reads, "Dear Girlman, I don't know what's worse, having one of my enemies team up with your enemies or the fact that my "fiance'" is a alien who gives me "divine retributions" in the form of electric shocks whenever I hit on other women... by the way this is all a dream!"

Girlman screams and realizes all this is just a dream...

**(Soon)**

Ranma wakes up in his bed at Saotome Manor and he says, "Wow, what a nightmare, this is the last time I stay up late watching American shows from the 60's" Then the door opens and he sees a person in a bunny costume carrying a basket of easter eggs, Ranma's eyes are wide and after he says, "IT'S NOT A DREAM!" he faints. The person in the bunny costume is Ukyo and he says, "Ranma-honey it's me Ukyo, we have a charity Easter egg hunt in a few hours and I got the role of the Easter Bunny... Ranma?"

**THE END!**

Mini-story: Ranma's OTHER Nightmare

**(ok, those of you who never seen the Kids WB series "Detention" should skip this mini-story)**

Ranma find himself in the Girlman costume and in girl form. Then he finds out he is at "Benedict Arnold Middle School" and is serving detention for a unknown reason. Girlman then notices to his horror that only one kid is in detetion at the time. Girlman then says, "Oh no... not you! I'd rather fight Mr. Mxyzptlk again... not that he even appears in this chapter but no...NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!"

The young boy is wearing a Batman costume and says, "Wow, you're Girlman! you're one of my favorite comic heroes other than Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Freakazoid! It must be a honor to be in your presence, the name is Jim Kim and I'm one of your biggest fans. I have a costume kinda like yours except...I'M BATMAN!"

Girlman then screams and wakes up and he says, "No wonder why that show got cancelled after 13 episodes... and who is this "Batman" guy anyway? Well at least Freddy Krueger hasn't appeared in this story despite being a official DC comics character..." Then Ranma goes to sleep and finds himself in a boiler room but that's a different story... no really, it's a different story because when I write "Girlman vs Freddy" during the summer it's gonna be non-canon and I think I said too much already!

**END OF MINI-STORY**

**NEXT TIME:** "Ryoga Cobblepot for Mayor"... for real!

COMING SOON as a special gift for my patient fans: Girlman and the Gotham Knights will eventually run into two unlikely heroes to continue their war against evil, one hero is a "Super-teen extraordinaire who runs around in underwear" and a kid with the power of 10 aliens! I'm sure you "girl-fans" can recognize those two and technically they are DC characters. I'm also planning on a villian named... "GIRL-ZARRO" and eventually other DC heroes will appear!

maybe I'll do a crossover with Girlman and "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" come to think of it, DC comics does do comics based on Cartoon Network characters...


End file.
